A Drunken and Expelled Knightshade Marriage
by Raizor
Summary: In the aftermath of the incident at the docks, Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna are expelled and left their teams shattered and against each other behind. What happens, if they meet years later again under different circumstances?
1. Chapter 1

Sighing, Ozpin, the Headmaster of the Beacon Huntsman Academy, rested his head in his hands at the problem in front of his desk.

Team RWBY and JNPR.

Or at least the remains of it.

He still remembered the day where it all went wrong. The day he had to expel Blake Belladonna and Jaune Arc.

_**Flashback - Seven years ago**_

_Blake and Jaune had been called in the Headmaster office and were now standing in front of Ozpin and Deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch who looked clearly displeased. _

_After the incident at the docks with the White Fang, Glynda had it taken upon herself to triple check every single file of every student in the academy. After all, if she overlooked the fact that one of her students was an ex-member of a known terrorist group, what else could she have missed?_

_During this control, she discovered the faked transcripts of one Jaune Arc. To say she was furious was an understatement. _

_"Do you two know exactly why you were called?" she asked, her voice deceptively calm. _

_Both Jaune and Blake tensed. They sensed that something was very wrong. _

_"No. I have absolutely no idea what's going on," replied Jaune with Blake nodding in agreement. _

_Without saying another word Glynda slammed two folders on Ozpins deck hard which startled both students while Ozpin didn't even blink. He was well aware of the temper that his deputy possessed. _

_"Then maybe_ _you can explain why both of your files contain false information about your past! Miss Belladonna, ex-member or not, to have a past with the White Fang as closely as yours was, is not something you can conceal just like that with all the robberies you may have been involved, not to mention the murders committed under their name! Those crimes fall also upon you even if you didn't do them! You never informed authorities or Huntsmen and as such you are a co-conspirator!" growled the professor, her eyes flashed angrily behind her glasses at Blake who looked at her like a deer caught in headlights. Subconsciously she began to scan the room for possible escape routes, a habit that she picked up in the White Fang during her training. _

_"And you, Mister Arc, faking your transcripts to be accepted here is just as severe, if not more! You endanger your teammates for some dream about being a hero as I heard from your parents when I contacted them!" rounded the witch on Jaune next. He could only gulp deeply while sweating like crazy. You could practically smell his fear and panic in the air. Not that anyone could blame him. There was a reason why Professor Goodwitch was known as the most intimidating professor of all time. _

_Closing her eyes and taking deep breaths_, _Glynda slowly calmed down and. She opened her eyes again and instead of flashing they now held a cold and impassive glint. _

_"Both of your crimes are bad enough to be arrested and put in prison." Jaune and Blake looked terrified at that._

_"Now, now, Miss Goodwitch," spoke Ozpin for the first time of the entire meeting, trying to placate the irritated witch, "I don't think, that'll be necessary. You know how teenagers tick."_

_"Oh no, they don't get away that easy. While I agree that prison is too much, we can't let them get away with that. And because of that, I, the Deputy Headmistress of Beacon, decide that Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna are hereby expelled from the Academy. They have until tomorrow to leave the school grounds. Also, be warned: Another attempt to get into another academy will be known here and will get you in prison, I'll make sure of that," declared the deputy. _

_Both students looked shocked at that. But shortly after that, a look of resignation and sadness settled on their faces. They left the office with slumped shoulders, leaving behind a satisfied female professor and a slightly sad headmaster. _

_**Flashback End**_

Of course, the teams heard about the expulsion of their teammate and started asking questions. For Team RWY, it was the question of why Jaune was expelled. They knew about Blakes past and as such didn't question that decision. They understood it, but they didn't accept it.

For Team NPR it was the questions of how Jaunes transcripts have been discovered and why Blake also had been expelled.

After the truth about Jaune and Blake came out, the dynamics between the teams changed drastically.

Team NPR started to resent Blake for two reasons. First of all, she was the reason why their ex-leaders transcripts had been discovered. Without her, they wouldn't have been found out for a while and by that time Jaune would've probably been strong enough to prove that he belonged in Beacon. But that would never happen now.

The second reason why they resented Blake, was because of her past affiliation with the White Fang.

As a three-time champion of Mistral, Pyrrha had been the target of many attacks, most of them done by the White Fang. The terrorist group believed at one point that if they would be able to kill or cripple her, they would show how strong they were and as such gain more 'respect' from humans. Needless to say that it didn't work and that they had made Pyrrha hate them.

Nora and Ren also didn't have that good of a past with the known Faunus group. While it was not as bad as Pyrrha's, it wasn't pretty either. After they left their destroyed home, they traveled to the next village to search for a new place to stay. But when they arrived, they discovered that the town was under the control of the White Fang. And while they had been let in and were allowed to stay, it wasn't without sneers, looks of distaste and the occasional beating. They, too, had no reason to like the White Fang.

Team RWY, on the other hand, didn't like Jaune anymore because they felt cheated. They all trained hard to become Huntresses and for him to think, he would be as strong as them without training, was an insult that went very deep.

Even sweet, innocent Ruby started to dislike Jaune a little. While she could understand his reasons why he did it, she could not say that she liked them.

Yang couldn't care less about how Jaune got into Beacon or how strong or weak he was. What she did care about, was the fact that when Ruby first heard the news about Jaunes transcripts, she started to cry. And for Yang, there was no bigger crime than to make her sister cry. As such she swore herself to beat the ever-living shit out of the Arc, should she come across him.

Weiss was enraged. Not only did the buffoon had the nerve to flirt with her, a lady of high standing, but also he cheated his way in AND believed he could enamor her. The next time there was a sighting or even a word of one Jaune Arc, she would make his life hell.

Those reasons caused difficulties between the teams. Team NPR continued to defend Jaune and Team RWY never stopped supporting Blake, even if both persons were not there. No matter how minor a comment about either expelled person was, it ended always in a fight where nobody pulled any punches.

Which was actually why both teams were currently with the headmaster. On their last joined mission, the teams created a massive amount of damage to the town they were supposed to protect. It was caused by one comment from Yang who went on about how Jaune would have messed up even such a simple mission like this. Pyrrha punched in the face for that and it escalated completely into an all-out team fight damaging the area around quite heavily.

With another sigh, Ozpin lifted his head and looked at every single student in front of him.

Gone were the little children that came to this school seven years ago. In their places were full fletched Huntresses and Huntsman.

Ruby had hit a growth spurt and stood at the age of 22 proudly at 5'7'' and filled out in bust and hips while her waist remained slender. She was still a bundle of energy but she had lost some innocence regarding the darker side of human and Faunus kind. She wore a white high-neck décolletage blouse and a black and red overbust corset over it. A short red skirt with a slit on one side, over which a brown belt was strapped across, showed off a pair of dark red shorts. Her legs were packed in black thigh high stockings with her own symbol stitched into. Over that were her thigh-high steel-toe boots which were secured with brown belts. On her arms black fingerless gloves for protection. To round it off she wore her signature cape over it and her hair was a bit spikier.

Still as petite as ever, Weiss had only grown one inch, reaching a height of 5'4''.

In heels. Which was _kinda _small for someone who was 24 years old.

She had mellowed out a bit after Blake left but still had her 'holier than thou' moments. She wore a pale blue and white v-neck top, above which she wore a vivid blue shrug with a raised collar, puffy sleeves, and the Schnee emblem on the left sleeve. On her arms were a pair of long black gloves. For her bottoms, she wore a long white tulle skirt that splits in the front. Over her skirt, she wore a light blue, high-waisted article that matched the skirt's cut. Around her waist were three white belts with a medium-sized pouch attached to the lowest belt. She wore long, pale blue wedge-heel boots with white frills coming out from the top at the front. In addition, she wore a pair of matching ruby earrings that matched her icicle-shaped tiara with a diamond-shaped ruby in the center. Weiss's hair slightly changes: her ponytail was now braided and she had grown out her bangs, framing her face more closely.

Yang had kept her height of 5'8'' since she was 17, but had even more curves than before. Brash as ever, she simply chose to blast her way through everything and her temper had gotten shorter. Her outfit consisted of khaki coveralls, the gold zipper of which was unzipped just below the breast to reveal a white low-cut shirt. Around each thigh of the coveralls was a gold zipper that allowed for the pants leg to be detached, as well as a belted strap that was connected to the leg. The right leg was unzipped but still strapped to the coveralls. Overtop the coveralls, she wore a baggy, black crop jacket with fur trim around the neck and black-and-orange straps along the sleeves. Around her waist was a black-and-orange belt with black-and-yellow folded fabric on the sides and a golden buckle of her emblem. She wore tall black boots with black laces. Around her left thigh was a wide black belt with a pouch attached. For accessories, she had resumed wearing her orange scarf around her neck and her purple scarf around her right leg, like she did with her original outfit.

Moving onto the 24-year-old Nora who hadn't changed in height, bust or attitude. She retained her gloves and wore a white top that was similar to her old one, though the heart cut-out on the top had a diagonal cut through it. She also wore a shorter, detached white sleeve on her left arm. Over the shirt, she wore a zippered navy blue bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves. The pink bands of the jacket tightened on her upper arms. Her skirt was slightly longer with pleats that created some flair and two wide belt loops at the waist for her matching belt. She wore knee-high pink socks just visible above her calf-length boots, which were white with pink laces and black mid-wedges, soles, and tips. Noticeably, her hair was now shoulder-length. She also had pink eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes.

The ever stoic Ren was with 25 one of the oldest of the group and had reached a height of 6'2'', topping his ex-leaders height. His stature was as slim as ever but still strong. He wore his hair down now, reaching almost his butt. His attire was similar to before in color. He now had a longer, sleeveless tailcoat with black and silver trimming. Under it, he wore a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, pants that got tighter below the knees and calf-high open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps ran gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands.

The other 25-year-old was Pyrrha. She changed the least of all. She grew less than an inch taller and filled out a little bit more. Her outfit was almost completely the same as before. The only additions were some tights that went all way up her legs and biceps long gloves that also had a few pieces of armor on them to protect her better from the cold. Other than that, she exchanged the color bronze for gold, the same shade her former leader's symbol was. Her personality remained mostly the same. The only thing that changed was her reaction when somebody insulted Jaune. Team CRDL had done so multiple times and there wasn't one time where they didn't have to be transported to the hospital.

**(A/N: Team RWY wears the Volume 7 Outfits which are awesome btw while Ren and Nora wear the outfits they got in Volume 4 and Pyrrha's is the same as before with the alterations I mentioned! Every description besides Ruby can be found in RWBY Wiki. Rubys description is something I had to piece together from the Wiki because she kept many things but changed even more and there wasn't one clear description. Pyrrha's outfit is mostly found in the RWBY Wiki with a few additions from my side)**

Finally, Ozpin addressed them. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Immediately each team pointed at the other one. ""They started it!""

A riding crop slammed down on the table before them, making them lean back with a yelp, Nora even clinging to Ren's head.

"Don't behave like little children! You are adults and Huntresses and Huntsman, so you will act like it, am I understood?!", demanded the only person who could have a crop as a weapon without being called dominatrix.

All of them gulped hard. "Yes, Miss Goodwitch," they muttered, not wanting to be the target of one of her rants.

"Now I want to know who started it without any finger-pointing," said Glynda, her crop in her hands and her eyes on her ex-students.

Pyrrha was the first to speak up, cutting of Yang who, too, wanted to say something. "We were in the village and just received our mission from the mayor. While we were walking down the street to the meeting point of the guards, Yang started talking about how easy this mission would be and how we should get harder missions. But then she brought up how it would have been too hard for Jaune and that it was good that he wasn't on our team anymore. That went on for a while 'til I had enough and punched her in the face, telling her to stop. Ruby got revenge with a hard slice from Crescent Rose after which she was batted away by Nora's hammer. Weiss immediately blasted her away with one of her glyphs while Ren ran at Weiss and started firing with Stormflower. After that I lost awareness of everything besides fighting Yang," she told the two professors.

Glynda's gaze swiveled to the others with a quirked eyebrow. They nodded in agreement, Yang did so reluctantly and only after a kick from Ruby.

"Honestly, this the third time something like that happened and I have enough. The first two times you were let off with paying for the damages. It seems it was not enough so something more important has to be taken from you and I know what it will be. Hereby I..." Goodwitch was interrupted.

"You will not take away my pancakes/cookies!" cried the reaper and the valkyrie at the same time.

There was silence in the whole room. It was broken with Ozpins chuckles, glad to see that some things stayed the same even after all those years.

Ren facepalmed himself, Pyrrha smiled nervously, Weiss looked exasperated at the antics of her leader and Yang was silently cracking up.

Glynda looked very annoyed at the interruption. "No, I will not take them away. I'm not your teacher anymore and as such, I don't have any control what you eat and whatnot. Now please, refrain from making such comments again." Her cold tone made it clear that she wouldn't tolerate another interruption. Ruby and Nora nodded scared with Nora still being on Rens's head. He simply reached up and sat her down again.

"Now, as I was saying: Hereby the teams RWY and NPR are placed on probation!"

All amusement or exasperation vanished from the faces of the former students and shock and horror took their place.

"WHAT?!"

**Hi to everyone that bothers to read this and welcome to my first fanfiction ever!**

**Well, my first fanfiction in English and on this site. **

**Anyway, as you can see I mixed a few popular ideas in the RWBY fanfictions up. 'Drunken Marriage' and 'Expulsion from Beacon' (I'm going to call them that. If there are better descriptions, please PM me) are those. The particular fanfics that inspired me to this idea are A Drunken Knightshade Marriage, A Drunken Marriage of Thievery, One Day They'll Understand and last but not least Not Who You Expected. Add that to my favorite pairing (read the title of the story hint hint) and you get this idea. **

**In this chapter, I laid down the foundation for this story. And yes, I made Ren and Pyrrha slightly older which is only because their birthday is earlier than those of the others. **

**The story won't be that long because it's more a test to...test...my writing skills. Nevertheless, I will do my very best to write it well. **

**Please review constructive, it would help me to get better. **

**See ya next again! Raizor out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Snowy trees speed by as Ren looked out of the Bullhead his team and Team RWY were on. The snowfall of this year's winter had surprised everybody in Sanus. Even now in February, it was very strong.

Turning his head back inside of the Bullhead, he saw his team on one side and their 'sister team' on the other side. Between them, leaning on a wall, was Professor Goodwitch, keeping an eye on them.

The tension was palpable, each team accusing the other for the situation they were in. As if it wasn't the fault of both sides.

He remembered what happened after the announcement of their probation.

**_Flashback - A few days ago_**

_"WHAT?!" screamed all of the younger Hunstman and Huntresses in the room. _

_"Miss Goodwitch, you can't be serious! Why are we put on probation, we've done nothing wrong!" protested one Weiss Schnee, a little scared. This would be a mark in her records she would never be able to get rid of._

_"Yeah, what she said, teach," agreed Yang, having stood up. She could care less about her records. But if her father ever found, and he would always find out due to Ruby, she would get an earful. On the other hand, her uncle Qrow would probably laugh and be proud of her._

_"I must agree. Although we did destroy a part of the town we were supposed to protect, I can't see how it would warrant probation. I mean, it happens all the time during Grimm attacks," chimed Pyrrha in. She, similar to Weiss, was worried about her record. Her sponsors wouldn't be pleased if she, a well known Huntress and Champion, had been placed on probation. She could practically feel the headache she would get from them, should the decision about the probation stand firm._

_Everybody started talking wildly without letting one finish talking. Glynda was getting more and more annoyed and it showed on her crop that was bending heavily between her hands._

_She breathed in deeply and Ozpin, knowing what would come, plugged his finger in his ears to avoid the deafness that would come with an outbreak of Mount Goodwitch._

_"BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN!" she roared so loudly, the windows of the office started rattling._

_The mouths of the ex-students clamped shut and their butts never hit the chairs so fast. Their ears were ringing like hell after that scream. Each of them was scared of the enraged professor._

_The headmaster calmly pulled his fingers out of his ears, took his coffee mug from the table and drank deeply from it. He knew he would need it for the coming conversation._

_Glynda meanwhile relaxed slightly at seeing her orders followed. She bent her crop back into its usual form and let it rest between her hands again._

_"Now then, let me explain why we place you on probation. Do not interrupt me, is that clear?" stated the witch of Beacon, receiving hasty nods from all of them._

_"Good. You are right, property damage can't be avoided all the time. The Grimm do not care for buildings and will simply barrel through them in order to get their prey. At the same time is it possible that you are flung into a building due to a hit from an Ursa or another Grimm. Such property damage is understandable and acceptable because it is unavoidable in a village. Everyone knows that."_

_"However," she continued as she started to look out of the window behind her, her back to her students, "the damage you caused, was outside of a battle against Grimm so you have no such excuse for it. The first two times we could placate the public with you paying for the damage. But after this, we can't continue this. The civilians would and are already losing trust in the Huntsmen if all they apparently do, is damaging their homes without any reason and paying afterward without any form of excuse. That will cause more negative emotions, such as distrust which in turn means more Grimm population in a specific area due to the heightened negative feelings. This leads to more Huntsmen in that area which leads to more distrust and so on. It's a vicious circle that we have to stop."_

_She turned back to the assembled teams. "Of course, that is not the only reason. The other has to do with you directly. All of you are famous in one way or another. Miss Schnee as the only heiress of the SDC after Whitley Schnee's death due illness, Miss Nikos as a now ten-time champion, Miss Rose and Miss Xiao-Long due their parents which is widely accepted as the strongest team in recent history, stronger than yours by far, and Mister Lie and Miss Valkyrie as the only known survivors of the tragedy in Kuroyuri and the conquerors of the Nuckelavee that destroyed multiple towns, including Kuroyuri, on its own. Each of you is a symbol for younger generations of Huntsmen to which they look up. If they see you getting away with things like this, they will think that they will too and as such cause even more damage when they become Huntsmen. Not to mention many of the older Huntsmen and Huntresses think that you believe to be entitled to do however you like which causes agitation between them. These are some reasons for your probation. We will probably get a lot of complaints from the sponsors from Miss Nikos and the father of Miss Schnee foremost, but we will deal with it_. _It is better this way."_

_There was a silence as each of them pondered over the reasons. They had to admit, they were true. It was no secret that they were the strongest of their generation and widely known all around Remnant and as such would influence many young minds. Of course, they had to be a role model for them._

_The silence was disrupted by Yang. "This all wouldn't have happened if Jaune had never tried to study here or if they," she send Team NPR an angry glare, "would simply see how much better it is that he isn't here anymore."_

_Said team was briefly shocked at the accusation but grew almost immediately angry._

_"How can you say that?! Jaune was the heart of the team, he was our leader. It is not better that he is away!" growled Pyrrha, her face in an angry grimace._

_"Yeah, our Fearless Leader was the best leader ever! No, the bestest!", agreed Nora. Small lightning bolts arched over her body, fueled by a tiny Lightning Dust crystal, which she always had in her pocket. A habit that she picked up as soon as she could control herself around lightning._

_"Please, that buffon couldn't even protect himself. How should he have been able to lead a team with Pyrrha Nikos of all people on it?" spat Weiss out in a very unladylike manner, her distaste for Jaune Arc clear on display._

_"At least he came to us with his secret on his own and didn't have to run away like your fleabag of a teammate!" countered Nora aggressively, the lightning bolts around her intensifying._

_"Hey! Blake is not a fleabag! She had a valid reason to run away!" spoke Ruby, her silver eyes flashing. She never took kindly to it if someone insulted her former teammate._

_With that, all team members started arguing and every time they exchanged arguments, it got more intense and more aggressive until they were standing and started threatening each other. The only one not joining was Ren and that was only because of his inhuman self-control and his Semblance which caused him to lose all color on his body. But even then, you could see the angry shine his eyes had taken._

_Glynda was close to exploding again when Ozpin intervened. He apparently had enough too._

_He stood up to his full height of 6'6" and said loud and clear, but still calm as ever "Enough."_

_In an instant it was quiet. All eyes were locked onto him and waited till he said something else. This was after all the strongest Huntsman in all history and the headmaster of the best academy for aspiring Huntsman-in-training. He demanded respect._

_"Do you know what you were about to do?" he asked all of them, mainly those that were arguing. They looked at each other in confusion and shook their heads in his direction._

_"You were about to fight again. Just like the other three times before," he explained, slowly sitting down again and interlocking his fingers. The other's eyes widened in realization and horror at what they had almost done, in the office of the headmaster on top of that. They immediately backed away from each other and sat down again._

_"This is another reason why you are on probation. You cannot expect to be sent on harder missions if you fight each other over such a, forgive me, small matter."_

_"I know what you are about to say," He continued, ignoring the irritated faces at him calling the problem a small matter, "but it's true. Many teams have lost team members because of the actions of other teams but they never behaved like you did. They moved on instead of staying in the past. Unfortunately, we are also unable to separate you to solve your problem because only teams with at least four members are allowed to take missions. And there aren't enough single Huntsmen or Huntresses in your age for each team to get a new teammate. Because of that and your inability to work together we have to consider the possibility to revoke your Huntsman license."_

_He looked into the eyes of every single of his ex-students. "This will be your last chance to prove that you are fit to be Huntsman und Huntresses. In a few days, you will get a new mission. This time, Miss Goodwitch will accompany you and evaluate your performance as a team. Please, don't ruin it. Dismissed," spoke Ozpin._

_Slowly, all members of RWY and NPR left the room, the message of the headmaster clear in mind._

**_Flashback End_**

Needless to say, everybody was tense. This would be their last chance to remain Huntsman and Huntresses.

Everybody showed how nervous they were in one way or another.

Ruby was inspecting her scythe-sniper-combi but her fingers were trembling which has never happened before when it came to weapons. Trembling hands could mean slight mistakes and Ruby Rose never made mistakes with weapons.

Yang tried to kill the time 'til destination with playing some games on her scroll but even with her, you could see how strained her nerves were. Her hands clutched the scroll way to tight and in the games; she made mistakes she would normally never make as self-estimated gaming champion of the group.

Weiss had her arms crossed in front of her chest. If you didn't know her, you wouldn't see her nervousness. But the quiet rapid tapping of her right foot on the ground proved that she was nowhere near as calm as she made her out to be.

His replacement leader Pyrrha was also nervous. She tried to read the latest news on her scroll, something she did very often. But this time she was unfocused. Her eyes weren't moving. She simply stared at the site of _Mistral News Today_ without reading any of it.

But the one who showed her nervousness the most was Nora. She was calm, completely contradicting her usual energetic behavior.

Even he himself was nervous, just like the rest. And all of them had reasons to be nervous. Their job/dream was at stake. Something they had worked their whole lives for.

If they failed now, Ruby would feel like she failed her mother who was the reason why she wanted to be a Huntress whom she made the promise to.

Yang would feel like she failed her adoptive mother Summer and Ruby because she promised long ago that she would always protect Ruby. She would also fail in her goal to find her birth mother.

For Weiss, it would mean failing herself. She became a Huntress to be more than just the heiress Weiss Schnee. She would lose that, should she have to stop being a Huntress.

For Pyrrha, it would mean failing her family. The very family that supported her in everything to become a Huntress.

For Nora and himself, it would mean failing the dead people of their old home Kuroyuri who they swore to that they would become Huntsmen.

None of them could afford to fail.

The slowing down of the Bullhead ended Ren's line of thought as he became aware that they had reached their goal.

He, along with the others, looked out again and saw that they had reached a small village. It was covered in snow too. Everywhere you could see children playing in it, throwing snowballs at each other or building snowmen with funny proportions. Two children were even using the cold to use the nearby lake for ice skating.

This was a scene that warmed the hearts of all Huntsmen present. This was what they were fighting for. So that the next generation may not be threatened by Grimm.

Finally, the Bullhead touched the ground and all of them left the aircraft which almost immediately rose again, turned around and flew back to Beacon.

"Alright, so what is our mission? Protecting a caravan? Killing a horde Grimm? Escorting a famous person?" asked Ruby cheerfully, a bit of her normal behavior shining through. She still got excited when they had a new mission.

Weiss and Yang smiled at that. It was good for them to see that even with her dream at stake Ruby was able to be a bit like her usual self.

"No, Miss Rose. We are not here to protect a caravan or to escort a famous person. Although your second suggestion is somewhat true," replied Glynda while pulling her winter coat tighter around her. She didn't go out for missions very often anymore and focused more on teaching. As such, she didn't have an appropriate winter outfit. But it also wasn't necessary. She was simply here to observe the teamwork of the group, not to fight.

That didn't mean that she wouldn't interfere if one of them was about to die. Even without weather fitting clothes, she would be able to help her ex-students with her Semblance, which was her main weapon anyway.

At her words, the group grew serious and listened intently to her about their mission.

"As you know, Grimm populations are recorded around every town all across Remnant. The reports about this activity go to the closest Huntsman academy. In this case, it is Beacon," explained Goodwitch, switching slightly into her teacher mode.

"That is a well-known fact that was taught in our last year at Beacon. What has it to do with our mission?" asked Weiss curious.

"Considering that the Grimm population in the woods around this town fell by 75% in the last 5 years, I would say: Very much. So it's not our mission to slay a horde of Grimm, but find out who or what slays so many hordes of Grimm or if that isn't the case, to find out why else the Grimm population decreased so drastically here. Understood?" explained Goodwitch.

RWY and NPR were shocked. Decreased by 75%? That was very big.

Each of them nodded to their ex-professor, who nodded back. "Good. Then I'll leave it in your hands."

The teams huddled together and began to discuss their plan.

It was decided that Weiss and Nora would talk to the resident Huntsmen and the mayor to see if they knew the reason why the number of Grimm decreased.

During that Pyrrha and Ruby would try to talk to the civilians and get some information about it from them.

Yang and Ren would check the yearly reports again for irregularities that could be the cause for the decreasing number of Grimm in this location.

The groups were chosen like that intentionally. Ruby and Pyrrha were the ones who could talk to normal people the best. It also helped that the reaper was the person who hated Jaune the least. And Pyrrha was too polite to make aggressive remarks against Blake without provocation.

Weiss and Nora were a team because of Weiss's formal way of talking to people, which would help with the mayor, and Nora's showcase of her hammer, which would convince the Huntsmen in the area that they were the real deal. Weiss was also too wary of the hammer wielder's strength to make a negative comment about Jaune while Nora would keep her mouth shut due to Ren's promise of pancakes.

Lastly, Ren was the one who could work through documents the fastest while Yang could actually be quite focused on details if she wanted to. This team was chosen because of Rens emotional control, should Yang start talking bad about Jaune. Yang meanwhile had been threatened to close her mouth about Jaune, lest something happens to her beloved hair. Needless to say, she agreed without protest.

—

After three hours they meet in the middle of the town again.

"The mayor has no idea why the Grimm population has gotten less. It is the same with the Huntsmen stationed here," told Weiss everyone while looking agitated at her failure.

"The civilians told us that they didn't know anything either," chimed Ruby in.

"And the reports hadn't any further information about what the reason could be," added Yang as she rubbed her arms a little. Winter clothes or not, it was still very cold.

Ren sighed. "Then I guess we don't have a choice. We have to go into the woods and try to find the reason on our own," he spoke. Everyone nodded at that, although Nora looked a little reluctant because she hadn't had her promised pancakes yet.

—

It has been a few hours since Team RWY and NPR, with the additional Glynda Goodwitch, had made their way into the woods. So far, none of them had seen anything besides snow, trees and the occasional Beowolf.

It was starting to get dark, the shadows of the trees became longer and longer and it was getting colder with every minute. It also had begun to snow again.

"M-maybe we should stop for t-t-today. It will b-be completely dark soon a-and I don't want to be out h-here in the woods then," said Weiss. She shivered heavily and had wrapped the other end of her leader's cape around her to warm her up a little.

"I agree, we won't find anything now. We should try it tomorrow again," nodded Yang with a slight shiver on her own.

The others voiced their agreement too.

They turned around to head back to the town to rent a room in a hotel as they noticed that their traces had all but vanished due to the heavy snowfall.

They looked at each other horrified and panicked.

"And what now?!" said Weiss, her voice one octave higher than usual.

"Ohmygodwewillalldieoutherecompletelyaloneand..." screamed Nora and run into circles until Ren shoved the emergency pancake in her mouth. She calmed down immediately and started nibbling on the food of gods with an expression of bliss.

"Ok, don't panic. I have seen a cave a little while ago. If we simply do a turn of 180, we should not miss it," spoke Ren as calm as ever.

Just as they were about to follow Ren's direction, Pyrrha noticed something between the trees.

"Wait a second...maybe I'm hallucinating...but I think there is light in front of us," she informed the others. Their heads snapped around as they looked past Pyrrha.

"Very good eyes, Miss Nikos. I admit, I would have missed it," admitted Glynda, impressed that her ex-student could spot something like that with these weather conditions.

"Maybe we can stay with them till it stops snowing. It's worth a try," decided Ruby and started walking towards the light, the others following her.

The group of Huntsmen walked onto a small clearing. In the middle stood a two-story log cabin with a smocking chimney on one side and illuminated windows on the first floor. It reminded Ruby and Yang of their own home in Patch.

Walking to the door, Ruby pressed the doorbell and waited. The others assembled behind her.

They could hear something moving behind the door and a shadow was seen against the window in the door.

Said door opened and everybody's jaw crashed down. Even Professor Goodwitch hadn't expected that.

"Well…that is a very big surprise."

In front of them was the missing Faunus of Team RWY, Blake Belladonna.

**Hey guys and girls, welcome to the next chapter of A Drunken and Expelled Knightshade Marriage and holy shit! You really seem to like this story!**

**It hasn't even been a day since the first chapter when I wrote this part, and this story has already reached over 150 follows and exactly 100 favorites! I wasn't expecting that! **

**I want to say thank you to every person who follows, favorites and reviews this story. It means much to see my work appreciated.**

**In the reviews, one reader mentioned how Weiss and Yang would be petty and unreasonably confrontational and that the reasons for Team NPR's hate for the White Fang would feel contrived. Well, Yang is known to be very protective of her little sister. I simply took that a level higher. And Weiss, as it was mentioned, still has her moments where her pride gets the better of her and in her mind, what Jaune has done is a slight against her and her abilities. And we all know how Weiss Schnee takes insults against her and her company.**

**As for NPR. It's not far off that the White Fang would try to assassinate a figure of public interest such as Pyrrha. Her moniker as the 'Invincible Girl/Woman' is something the public admires. Should the Faunus group show to be capable of taking her down, it would show that the Faunus are the stronger ones which would spread fear through whole Remnant and as such would gather more 'respect'. **

**Ren and Nora have found shelter in the counterpart of Atlas as children. Why shouldn't it exist? All those things may feel contrived, and they are because it's fictional, but it's not something that couldn't happen. Hope, that clears it up a bit.**

**So the teams on probation along with Glynda Goodwitch have meet Blake again. What will happen next? Wait for the next chapter to find out!**

**Speaking of the next chapter, do NOT expect it as soon as this chapter! School starts again soon and because it's my last year, I have to focus on my grades. That doesn't mean that I won't update at all, just that updates won't be as fast as this one.**

**Anyway, see you all next time! Raizor out!**


	3. Chapter 3

None of them could believe it. Blake Belladonna, the ex-member of the White Fang, the Faunus that was indirectly guilty for Jaune's expulsion stood in the door Ruby had just knocked on. But she had changed greatly.

Her once long hair was now cut to shoulder length with her cat ears no longer hidden beneath her bow. In any other situation, Ruby, Yang, and Nora would have squealed at the adorableness of said ears but they were way too shocked for such a reaction.

She had grown to a height of 5'10", being only slightly shorter than the spartan from NPR in heels. Her bust was at least one size bigger; maybe even two or three and her hips had become wider, more…motherly in a way. Currently, she wore a thick, purple pullover with her symbol in the middle in black and snowflake motives on the sleeves, hem and bust. Long, black jogging pants covered her legs and her feet were in cuddly-looking slippers.

But three things stood out the most. One was her mouth. Instead of an almost constant straight line which sometimes pulled a smirk, was now a smile full of warmth and joy. Something Team RWY had never seen before, not even shortly after the incident at the docks where they made clear that they didn't care about her being a Faunus.

The second thing that changed was her eyes. At Beacon, her eyes held a sarcastic glint and were otherwise completely emotionless, almost cold. But now, it was like a light has been placed in each eye. They held a happy shine that let her eyes almost glow. They were also far softer than before.

But the most glaring thing was…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…the heavily pregnant belly that was hidden beneath her pullover.

"It's good to see you all again. But what brings you to this place at such a time?" asked Blake curiously while leaning against the doorframe.

"Uhm…Wha…How…Eh?" was all that Ruby could say. The rest of her team and Team NPR were no different.

Glynda, however, recovered fast from the surprise. As veteran Huntress, she learned to overcome surprises quickly as they came because they could mean death in a battle against Grimm.

"Miss Belladonna, although I too, would like to hear how it comes that you are living here, would it be possible to discuss your and questions inside? It is fairly cold already and with your...condition and current clothing, it isn't good to remain in such cold for what will likely be a very long conversation," spoke the witch in a professional tone.

Blake facepalmed. "Oh Gods, where are my manners? Of course, come in! Please take off your shoes and place them next to the door," the Faunus said as she turned around to walk back into the house.

The Huntsmen outside walked slowly through the door, each of them taking off their shoes and following Blake into the next room which seemed to be the living room with a dining room combined with one door leading into a white kitchen. The dining part of the room had a table that was big enough for eight persons at once, but it also seemed like the table could be enlarged for more people to sit around.

The living room part was decorated with a corner couch at one wall and a big flatscreen on the wall opposite of it. Beneath the TV was a cabinet on which a brand new Dustendo Switch stood along with a DVD player and some discs for both. A balcony was also visible through a glass door and the chimney on the wall that the Huntsmen saw from the outside gave off a comfortable warmth into the whole room.

The strange thing in the room was the huge pillow on the ground beside the couch. None of the Huntsmen could make heads or tails out of it.

"You can sit down on the couch while I will get something warm to drink for you. Are tea and hot cocoa ok for you?" asked Blake while making her way to the kitchen to prepare said beverages.

Mutely, they nodded, still not able to form words or at least not coherently, and sat down.

The next few minutes it was quiet sans the sound of boiling water and the microwave from the kitchen.

After ten minutes, in which still hasn't been said one word, the pregnant Faunus came back, a tray with cups, tea, hot cocoa, sugar and little biscuits in her hands.

When she saw that her ex-team and ex-sister team were still in shock she couldn't help herself. "You know, I expected a bit more of a reaction, vocally and physically. What, did I get your tongue?" Blake quipped with a smirk and a Yang-worthy pun.

Ruby instinctively punched Yang's shoulder. After all the years living with the brawler, this had become a natural reaction to the reaper whenever Yang started punning.

But that single punch broke the shock over all of them. Team RWY blinked a few times, looked at Blake and vanished in a flurry of roses, courtesy of their leader, only to rush at Blake.

"BLAKE!" They cried while attempting to tackle her to the ground.

Only that they never connected. Faster than the eye could see, Blake flung the tray in the air, sidestepped her old team so that they were behind her and caught the tray without losing a single biscuit or drop of tea. All of that without looking as if it strained her, something Glynda noticed and narrowed her eyes at.

Team RWY looked confused as they hit the floor instead of their old teammate. They turned their heads to look up to her.

Said Faunus chuckled. "Careful, girls. I'm not alone in this body right now," she scolded her old team gently and without any heat.

The team chuckled sheepishly while standing up again. Then, without another word hugged Ruby Blake tightly keeping an eye on her belly as to not squeeze it.

"Well, good to see you are still kicking, Kitty cat. Oh, and nice pun!" said Yang with a big grin, standing up and putting both arms around her sister and her old teammate.

"I'm relieved to see you well and as healthy as you can be in your situation," spoke Weiss politely, also joining the group hug.

Team NPR, although disliking Blake, was a bit touched at the happy reunion. Even Goodwitch allowed herself a small smile.

A few minutes went by before the four women broke their hug, Team RWY sat down again, together with Blake, and started helping themselves with tea, hot cocoa, and biscuits.

"So, how did...that happen?" asked Ruby, gesturing to her swollen belly.

"Weeell, if a woman and a man love each other very much, they..." started Blake with a mischievous smirk on her face before she was interrupted by a red-faced Ruby.

"That's not what I meant!" she screamed completely embarrassed and hid in the hood of her cape.

"I know, I know. I simply wanted to tease you a bit." giggled the ninja.

Yang chuckled. "Ruby teasing aside, I'm curious too about how that happened and who the father is," asked Yang with a smirk to which Weiss nodded in agreement.

At that, even NPR and Goodwitch were interested. Neither had expected that somebody of the age of 24 to be already pregnant.

"The how is easy to answer. My husband and I simply decided to have a child together or twins in my case," she stated while caressing her belly with her left hand, a loving smile and glow on her lips and in her eyes.

"Wait, HUSBAND?!" her ex-team screamed shocked. Now that they took a closer look at her left hand, there was indeed a golden wedding ring, the color the same as her eyes and decorated with one diamond in the middle and tiny sapphires around it.

"Yes, husband. For seven years now," the Faunus said happily, ignoring the looks on her ex-teams face.

"Hang on, then your wedding had to be shortly after you were kicked out of Beacon," deduced Ren surprised. He didn't expect that.

Blake nodded in confirmation and continued to caress her belly.

Ruby started to pout. "Why weren't we invited?" she demanded.

"W-well it was a bit...sudden and we hadn't exactly had time to contact anyone," admitted Blake sheepishly, her right hand scratching the back of her head in a manner that reminded Team NPR of somebody but they couldn't remember who it was.

Ruby was still pouting and grumbling about the unfairness of not given the opportunity to be there for her ex-teammate on one if the most important events in her life.

"So, how far are you along with your pregnancy?" inquired Pyrrha. She might not like Blake, but even she succumbed to the mental picture of cute cat Faunus babies reaching up to be cuddled and played with.

"I'm in the 38th week, so the little ones should be ready soon," replied the Faunus.

"Oh yes, you said they are twins. Are they identical or fraternal?" asked Yang excited.

"The doctors think they are fraternal. One is a bit bigger and heavier. But because both are girls, it is possible that they are still identical and one was simply a bit better supplied," answered Blake with a smile.

"I suspect you and your husband are very happy with that," mentioned Glynda after eating a biscuit and trying not to moan from the taste. They were delicious!

"Oh, he was over the moon. The only other time I've seen him like that was when..." the mother-to-be trailed off before shaking her head and continuing, "Well, you will see soon enough why."

That grabbed the attention of everyone. What did she mean with that?

"Wait a second, you still haven't told us who your husband is," stated Nora. It was clear that she demanded an answer.

Now the others got curious too. Weiss already had a candidate in mind.

"Is it that ruffian Sun? The one that helped you at the docks? He disappeared at roughly the same time as you," scoffed Weiss, her 'Heiress-Side' coming out a tiny bit.

"Well..." started Blake to speak before muffled key noises could be heard from the front door. Blake's eyes lit up. "That's him!"

A door could be heard opening before closing again. Soft steps could be heard. From the sounds of them, the teams and teacher guessed that Blake's husband was relatively tall or heavy.

He had reached the door to the living room. Only...

He was not human or Faunus.

Through the doorframe, a tiger walked into the room. It was white instead of the usual orange and its eyes held an intelligent glint that suggested it was far from normal. It was also not a he, but a she.

"Did you have fun, Stelmaria?" asked Blake. She stood up, walked towards the tiger and started scratch the big cat behind her ears. Stelmaria only purred deeply. Afterwards she stretched herself, went to the huge pillow beside the couch and let herself fall on it to rest.

"Blake...what is that?" asked Weiss nervously. She was the one sitting right next to the pillow and had slid as far away from it as she could.

"Oh, that's Stelmaria, our pet tiger. J...my husband found her it the woods where her parents had abandoned her because of her unnatural color. We took her in and raised her. Now she is protecting us and is part of our family. She has her Aura awakened and is often hunting Grimm in the woods," explained Blake calmly as if discussing the weather.

The Huntsmen nodded slowly. Then they heard the front door opening again. This time rapid footsteps could be heard, way too light to be from an adult.

They too reached the doorframe to the living room before two blurs flung themselves on the still standing Blake who had her arms wide open.

"Mommy!" cried the two children hugging the ex-member of Team RWBY.

"Hello, my little kittens! Did you have fun with your father?" asked Blake in a caring tone while cuddling both kids.

"Yes, we did! We built a snowman!" said one child.

"And we were ice skating. That was so fun, even Stelmaria was on the ice, if only for a short time," told the other child excited.

While Blake started asking how their day was, Team NPR, RWY and Goodwitch were shocked into silence. Again.

But then again, nobody could blame them. In front of them were two cat Faunus children who called the older cat Faunus their mother.

Both looked to be six or seven years old. One was an almost perfect replica of Blake. Cat ears wiggling on top of her head, black hair reaching to the middle of her back, amber eyes and the face of what a much younger Blake would look like. She was 3'9" tall, wore a thick purple winter jacket and black snow trousers. Mittens, also in black, covered her hands and her feet were in thick socks.

The other child had cat ears too, but her hair was blonde, a bit longer than that of her sister, and her eyes were a deep blue. She, too, had a bit of Blake's face but there was something else mixed in...something they knew from somewhere.

She was an inch taller than the other girl and wore a white anorak, black snow trousers like the other girl, white mittens and thick yellow socks.

"Mommy, who are these people?" The voice of the black-haired child broke the shock of the people in the room.

"They look like the people in the stories you always tell us, back when you and Daddy were Huntsmen!" added the blonde one, her eyes twinkling in amazement at the sight of the gathered group.

"That's because they are the very same, Sweetie," replied Blake while ruffling the hair of both children.

She turned to the still shock frozen Huntsmen. "Guys, may I introduce you to my daughters, Kuroka and Amarilla, Amy for short. Say hello, girls."

"Hello!" both Faunus kids chirped.

Slowly, the Beacon people regained their senses. Surprisingly, it was Weiss who reacted first.

"So it is that ruffian! It has to be considering how...Amarilla looks like! I would have thought you have a better taste in men than this!" ranted the heiress. Her remaining teammates silently agreed. The monkey Faunus was a bit of a ruffian. He also had something creepy in his aura, like a stalker or peeper.

**(A/N: I do mean aura, not Aura. Aura is the thing that protects you, aura is the feeling you radiate to others. Just to make it clear because there will be some who will point it out)**

"Hey, don't call Daddy a ruffian, you...you big meanie!" cried the black-haired one, Kuroka, stomping with her foot and pouting adorably with puffed up cheeks.

Every single female in the room besides Blake had almost a cuteness overload. If it wasn't for Ren and Yang holding back Nora and Ruby, said women would have started to cuddle Kuroka to death.

"Easy, Roka, they made a false assumption about who your daddy is," said Blake while petting the head the younger cat Faunus, making her purr in content and lean more into the hand of her mother.

Turning to her old schoolmates and teacher she replied, "No, Sun is not the father of my twins nor is he, my husband. You will see him in a few minutes."

At exactly that moment the front door opened and closed again. Again footsteps could be heard. They seemed to be heavier than those of the twins but lighter than Stelmaria.

Soon enough, a man stepped through the door to the living room and it wasn't Sun as Blake had said. But this person was one that all Huntsmen in the room recognized.

"J-Jaune?" stuttered Pyrrha disbelieving. He apparently didn't hear her because he didn't answer.

He walked straight to Blake and gave her the most loving kiss that anyone had ever seen. No words were spoken between them. They weren't necessary to show exactly what the knight and the Faunus were to each other.

As they ended their kiss, Blake snuggled into Jaune's chest while Kuroka and Amarilla hugged his legs.

With her eyes closed, Blake said, "Jaune, look who we have as guests."

For the first time since walking into the room, he noticed the people in the room. And said people could get a clear picture of him.

He had grown, shooting up to a height between 6'4" and 6'5". He had let his hair grow, reaching down to his neck where it was bound together. In the front it was combed to both sides, framing his face while giving him a mature look.

His body and clothing had changed too. He had more muscles which were defined like those of a professional swimmer. His back had become broader too. Instead of his signature hoodie, he wore a white dress shirt with long sleeves that were rolled up above the elbows. His legs were covered in blue thermo jeans and on his feet were black socks.

"Oh, hey guys, good to see you again. How are you doing?" he asked with his signature smile.

One moment later he was hit by the most feared missile of all times: Nora. Fortunately, he was able to push Blake and the twins away so they wouldn't be victims of her.

"Fearless Leader! I knew we would find you! Not that we didn't want to find you but..." rambled Nora before she was interrupted by Jaune who didn't appear to struggle with the immense strength she always put into her hugs.

"Yeah, I missed you guys too," he laughed returning the hug.

It wasn't long before the P and R of NPR joined the hug. They held it for a few minutes and broke the hug then.

That was when Jaune started to pull on his hand. He looked down to see Amarilla standing there.

"Daddy, I'm hungry. You promised we would eat fish tonight," she begged with big kitty eyes.

"Alright, alright. No need to pull those eyes," he laughed and made his way to the kitchen.

In front of the door, he asked without turning around, "I guess you will stay with us for the night?"

"Yes, Mr. Arc. The snowfall is too strong for us to find the way back to the village," replied Goodwitch.

This time he turned his head. "Ok, then I will cook for..." he did a quick count "...12 persons. Oh, and my last name is now Arc-Belladonna. The same for Blake, only in reverse."

Weiss scoffed. "We are only 11, you dunce. Why would you waste food in such a way?"

"Oh, that's because Blake eats for three at the moment. You can see why," replied Jaune calmly while gesturing to his wife, specifically to her belly.

"Are you calling me fat, mister?" growled said Faunus playfully.

Jaune shook his head.

"No, I call you beautiful rounded with our children." Blake simply blushed at that.

With that said, he left the room.

Seeing the less than friendly looks directed at the kitchen door courtesy of her old team, Blake said to the twins "Why don't you two go upstairs and put on other clothes? Mommy will talk a bit more to her friends," she suggested.

"Ok, Mommy!"

And swift like the wind, the twins vanished out of the room and ran upstairs.

"No running in the house!" she called after them. You could make out two muffled voices screaming "Sorry" before a door closed.

Turning back to her team, she asked "Ok, what is up with you and why were Yang and Weiss glaring at Jaune the whole time?"

"Why we were glaring at him," repeated Weiss incredulously, "Blake, not only is he an idiot, but he is also a cheater and liar. How comes that you are married to him and foremost, how can you expect him to be loyal?"

"I agree with Ice Queen, Blakey, you can't say it would be far of for him to do that," agreed Yang with her arms crossed.

"Jaune-Jaune would never do something like that. He is the loyalest person ever!" rebutted Nora fiercely while smashing her hand on the table.

And just like that, both teams were arguing again with increasingly more aggression.

Goodwitch made note of it in the back of her head and moved to shut them up when Blake did it for her.

"Enough."

It was a simple word, but the weight and coldness within them ceased all arguments.

The teams looked to Blake, only to flinch at the cold steel in her eyes.

"First off, you will not argue in this house. If you want to do that, you will go outside, understood?" said Blake calmly. All nodded, even Glynda, not daring to disobey her.

She turned to her old team. "Secondly, you will not insult my husband ever again and question his loyalty. Is that clear?" asked the Faunus her team, this time ice cold.

"B-But Blake, sure you agree with..." began Weiss to stutter.

"I asked: Is. That. Clear." demanded Blake with slightly raised voice.

Cowed into silence, her old team nodded timidly.

"Good."

And with that, she followed her husband into the kitchen, leaving behind confused and frightened adults.

Just what happened in the last seven years?

**And that's it for chapter 3 and boy, it took some time to write. Not nearly as much as I would have thought, but still more than I like. **

**Anyway, regarding Jaune. His hairstyle is from Edward Kenway from Assassins Creed IV and I thank Haseo55 for the idea to use that cut. **

**Also, since the last chapter, we have DOUBLED the follows, the favorites and the reviews and I can only say: **

**Thank you guys for liking this so much, it means so much to us writers. **

**Anyway, we now approach a series of flashbacks to show exactly what Jaune and Blake have been up to in those seven years. **

**See you all next time! Raizor out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was not very pleasant. The tension that had build up with Blake's warning/threat hung in the air and everyone at the table felt it.

Still, they managed to enjoy the food Jaune cooked up: salmon with creamy dill sauce and rice. Everybody savored the taste of the dish, especially the female Arc-Belladonnas if the happily twitching cat ears on top of their heads were any indication. And to not leave Stelmaria out, she got a whole salmon for herself which she ate with much gusto.

There wasn't much conversation and when there was one, it was mostly the children telling about their day, asking the Huntsmen questions or begging to hear stories of their missions.

After the dinner, Jaune brought out a chocolate cake for everyone to dig in.

Finally, all of them leaned back with a content sigh.

"That was probably one of the best dinners I've ever had," moaned Yang satisfied while holding her full stomach.

"Yes, it was very good. Even some of the best restaurants Mistral have are nothing compared to that," agreed Pyrrha with a nod.

"Thank you, I'm proud of my skill in the kitchen," said Jaune as he walked out of the kitchen, having put the dirty plates into the dishwasher and cleaning the pans with the hands.

Immediately after he stepped out of the kitchen, he was cornered by his daughters. "Daddy, can you play on the Switch with us?" Kuroka asked.

"We think we finally have a way to beat you in Dustkart," added Amy, a competitive gleam in her eyes.

Jaune laughed. "Maybe later, girls. Daddy wants to catch up with his friends and I'm sure your mother wants to do the same. So how about you take the portable screen of your Switch and go upstairs to your room?" he replied, ruffling the hair of both Faunus children with Blake nodding in agreement.

"Awwww, do we have to?" pouted both girls.

Both parents simply gave their children a pointed look which got them grumbling about being left out despite being big girls now. In the end, they took the console and rushed to their room.

The Huntsmen wanted to immediately ask questions but Blake held up her hand to stop them while listening closely.

After ten seconds she nodded her head satisfied. "They are in their room now with the door closed. Nothing we talk about, will be heard by them," Blake said.

The married couple looked to their friends. "Now you can start asking questions," said Jaune.

That was the wrong thing to say.

Immediately all began to ask questions without letting one finish speaking. Their voices got louder and louder until they were almost screaming just to be first with their question.

Jaune sweat dropped and sighed. He should have seen that coming.

He started to flare his Aura hard enough for the Huntsmen to feel like being weighed down. The question ended in an instant as everyone besides Blake had to resist the physical weight of Jaunes Aura.

"Calm down. All of you will get answers but that can only work if we hear the questions, ok?" asked Blake, not looking bothered by Jaunes display of Aura.

The couple waited a few seconds and took the silence as an agreement. With that, Jaune stopped flaring his Aura and the Huntsmen sighed in relief.

"Now then, how about Ruby goes first?" proposed Jaune and turned to the red hooded reaper.

She fidgeted. "Well, I wanted to ask why you are married. Don't get me wrong," she hastily continued as she saw the sharpening of Blake's eyes and the slight clenching of Jaune's jaw, "you seem happy and for that I'm happy. But you never had any real interactions at Beacon and since you said for seven years it had to be shortly after your expulsion. I simply want to know how it came to that."

Jaune and Blake looked at each other and seemed to hold a silent conversation. Apparently they reached an agreement as Jaune began to speak.

"Alright, we will tell you about it. It all started at the same day of our expulsion..."

_**Flashback - Day of the expulsion, Nighttime **_

_Jaune Arc was devastated. His dream to be a Huntsman, a hero, was now truly out of reach. _

_It already had been almost impossible for him to become one due his father's unwillingness to train him, despite training his two older sisters. _

_His last chance was learning and graduating from Beacon but that was now over too with his expulsion and the additional threat should he try it again. _

_Now he simply wanted to forget. Forget, what happened. _

_That was the reason why he was in front of the most popular club of whole Vale. _

_The bouncers let him pass after flashing his still active - at least for now - Huntsman license. _

_Walking inside, he headed straight for the bar for a drink...or multiple. _

_"One Huntsman K.O., please. And let the bottle stay here," he ordered from the big barkeeper as he showed his I.D. The man nodded and filled him a glass with one of the strongest alcohols of Remnant and left the bottle beside it. _

_Normally, such a drink would knock out any normal person, if not outright kill them. Huntsmen however needed such strong liquid to get drunk because of their Aura. It countered the effects of normal alcohol too fast for them to even feel a slight buzz. _

_The reason Jaune knew this was because of his dad always having three bottles of it in the back of one of the kitchen cupboards. _

_Jaune took the glass and downed it in one go. He expected the typical taste of alcohol but was pleasantly surprised to taste only sweet peaches. He refilled immediately and drunk another one. _

_After his third glass he started to look around. He saw many people dancing, a few simply chatting over the music and one pair making out in a corner. However, his eyes were pulled to a figure at the far end of the bar. The black bow on her head made it clear who she was. _

_Blake Belladonna. _

_She, too, had a bottle and a glass in front of her and judging from the missing content of said bottle had already drunk quite a bit. _

_Normally, he would leave her be as he had heard from her habits due to Ruby but this day had been anything but normal. _

_He stood up, took his glass and bottle and walked to the Faunus where he sat down besides her. _

_She didn't give any indication that she had recognized him. _

_They sat simply there for a while in silence. Every now and then they downed another glass. _

_"Why are you here?" spoke Blake for the first time. She still didn't look at him. _

_Jaune laughed humorless. "Same reason as you. To forget," he replied. _

_There was a silence again. _

_"Why?"_

_Jaune turned his head to the Faunus. "Why what?"_

_"Why are you sitting with me? I'm the reason why you were kicked out. You should hate me, not sit with me," clarified Blake, still not looking at him. _

_Jaune leaned back a bit. "Well, yes. You are the reason I'm kicked out." She flinched a bit. "But first off, you didn't mean to. You were doing what you thought was right and couldn't have forseen what happened next. So I cannot be mad for that and will not blame you. Secondly, me being expelled could be for the better. As you probably know I didn't go to any combat school or had any training otherwise. This could have been very dangerous in the field and could've costed the lives of my teammates. Professor Goodwitch wasn't wrong with that. So why should I hate you when you most likely saved the lives of my team? Besides, it looked like you could use some company."_

_The ex-ninja of Team RWBY was quiet again for a while. _

_"Thank you," she finally said, the gratefulness clearly audible in her voice. Jaune simply shook his head and filled both glasses up. _

_Taking his, he held it towards Blake. "To forgetting," he toasted. _

_For the first time, the Faunus looked at him and cracked a small smile. She grabbed her own glass and clinked it with his. "To forgetting."_

_Both drank their glasses empty. _

_"How comes that you wanted to be a Huntsman even without training?" asked Blake while refilling hers and Jaunes glasses. _

_"Well, as you no doubt have heard from Ruby or while being in the cafeteria, it was because I wanted to be a hero. To fight Grimm, help people...it's all I ever wanted to," he explained while sipping on his drink. _

_"But there is another reason. My family, the Arcs, have been around for a long time, even longer than the current recorded history. And every generation was a warrior generation. My older sisters are, my father is, my mother was one before getting pregnant with my oldest sister, my grandfather was and so on. It's basically a given for an Arc member to be a warrior. For me, as an Arc male, to be not one is unthinkable and a disgrace. _

_"Don't get me wrong, I know my parents love me very much, same as my sisters, but there is always a bit disappointment mixed in it. I tried to become worthy of the Arc many times but never could do it. So I ran away from home and applied to Beacon as I thought maybe I could become a warrior there. But well, that didn't work out that good...How about you?"_

_"My reasons? It's a bit complicated," muttered Blake, drank a bit and sighed. "Do you know what the White Fang was like around nine years ago?"_

_Jaune nodded. "Of course. They were a peaceful group that protested for more rights for Faunus. Back then, my family and I used to go to some of the strikes or donated money to help them," he remembered. _

_"You went to the strikes with your family? Why?" Blake wanted to know. _

_"Well, it's simply unfair how Faunus are treated. Just because half of Remnant have animal parts like ears or tails, they're automatically less human and are allowed to be treated like garbage? That's dumb. We talk the same language, eat the same food and learn the same things. So what if they are a bit more animalistic looking due to their traits, in the end they think and feel just like humans and that is what matters. That's the reason why my family had always supported the Faunus, heck my great-grandfather was one himself. A lion Faunus, to be exact," the knight said. _

_That tidbit of information surprised, pleased and saddened Blake at the same time. If only there were more humans like the Arcs..._

_"Anyway, nine years ago the old and original leader of the White Fang stepped down and Sienna Khan, the current leader, took over," Blake continued while staring in her glass. "From there on the White Fang deteriorated. Protests became more violent as well as strikes, important people were assassinated in their name and thefts of dust increased too. I was in the middle of it all and at the beginning, I supported it because it showed impact and gave the Faunus more respect or so I thought."_

_"What changed?" asked Jaune curiously. _

_Blake sighed. "My perception. The older I got, the more I could see that it was not respect but fear. Humans started to fear the mere appearance of a single Faunus even if he wasn't connected to the White Fang in any way. And they hate what they fear. I started to wonder why we were doing this if it didn't help in the end._

_"My answer came in form of my old mentor, Adam Taurus. He was hurt by humans due them killing his family and the SDC branding him across one eye, taking his sight partly. Because of that he was basically revenge incarnate. I didn't notice it when I was younger because he also masked his more sinister intentions. _

_"But when I got older, he let that mask fall and I was horrified of what I saw. On the next mission we had together, robbing a Schnee Dust train, quite ironic considering who was on my team, I cut all ties with him and the Fang. After that, I decided to become a Huntress to atone for what I have done and steer the White Fang back to the right path," she elaborated. _

_Jaune looked thoughtful as he ordered a new bottle, both of them having emptied the first two. _

_"So, atonement and bringing the old Fang back, right?" he summarized. Blake nodded. _

_"Ok. The first one I can understand. You want to make up for the mistakes you made or the crimes you are indirectly guilty of. _

_"However, bringing the old White Fang back is not possible."_

_Blake narrowed her eyes angrily and asked in a slightly aggressive voice "And why is that?"_

_"Well, first off: is it possible to leave the White Fang officially?" Jaune asked. _

_The ex-member of the Fang had to think for a moment because of the seemingly unrelated question. Then she said "Yes, it is possible for members to leave at any time they want. But what has that to do with me wanting to bring the old White Fang back?"_

_"Well, then think about it. If other Faunus wouldn't want to steal or kill humans, they could leave any time they wanted to. Why don't they? Because they don't want to leave. They want to be violent against humans," Jaune explained. _

_Blake looked gobsmacked. She had never thought of that. And what was worse: She couldn't deny it. _

_"B-But why didn't it happen under the first leader then?" She wanted to know. _

_"Sienna Khan allows the harming and killing of humans as well as stealing, unlike Ghira Belladonna..." he trailed off in realization. _

_"Wait a second, your father is the first leader of the White Fang?!" he almost screamed but managed to keep it down. _

_Blake sighed. She should have expected that. _

_"Yes, that's my dad. This is the reason why I want the old Fang back. It is something my family had created and it has been tarnished. I want to rectify that," she said determined. Jaune nodded as he could understand that too. He would try to do the same._

The knight sighed_. "Unfortunately, that'll not happen any time soon. The Faunus of the Fang have too much rage and hate to simply stop. They will never accept the peaceful way again, now that they had a taste of 'respect' with their violent ways. And as long as they continue, humans will hate them. And even if they stop, humans will continue to hate and fear them which causes discrimination again that leads to hate from the Faunus. It's a vicious circle."_

_Blake slumped. What Jaune had said made much sense and she couldn't find a weakness in it. _

_"Do you think it's possible for human Faunus to co-exist?" she asked him quietly. _

_"Yes, it is possible. For example, many couples are already consisting of human and Faunus. There need simply to be more of those to show that there's no difference between the two races. If all people can see that, then I believe there will be peace between the two races," he said. _

_That made Blake feel slightly better and for the rest of the night they talked about ways to better the human-Faunus relationship, all the while emptying more bottles and getting more and more drunk. _

_**Flashback End**_

Jaune stopped talking and took a sip from the glass of water Blake had gotten him while he told them their story.

"Ok, that explains how you got to know each other but how does that night relate to your marriage?" wanted Pyrrha to know.

"Got to agree with P-Money there. I mean, yes it's important to get to know each other and to fall in love before marrying but why did you single that night out?" asked Yang calmly...for now.

"Because the night was the reason what happened the next morning," Blake said as she took over.

_**Flashback - Morning after expulsion **_

_The sun rose slowly over Vale and started to shine onto the streets and buildings. _

_One of these beams was able to get into a occupied hotel room hitting the face of one Blake Belladonna. _

_Said Faunus screwed up her eyes to block out any sun and sleep a little longer. _

_She turned around and buried her head into the comfortable heater that had his arms around her. _

_Wait. _

_Heater?_

_Arms?_

_Blake's eyes snapped open, ignoring the slight headache she he had, and found herself face to face with a slightly toned and naked chest which was pressed against her equally naked body which she now realized. _

_She stared at it for a few seconds and then did something she would deny for years to come. _

_She screamed. _

_Blake Belladonna, the emotionless and always calm ex-ninja of team RWBY, started to scream at the sight of the clearly male body naked next to her and kicked him as hard as she could so that the man was thrown out of the bed. _

_The man yelped as landed unceremoniously on the ground in a heap. He sat up and started shaking his head to clear it and find out who had woken him up so rudely. _

_Blake meanwhile tried to get her rapid beating heart back under control. Now that the man was of the bed she could see that it was Jaune Arc who still looked around mit sleepy eyes. _

_"What the hell are you doing here, Jaune?!" she demanded while fixing him with accusing eyes. _

_"Mwha...I should be asking you that," Jaune replied, finally having a clear head and turning it to the Faunus, only to freeze. He started to blush. _

_"Uhm, Blake? You might want to cover up."_

_She looked down and saw that her assets were on full display to the room. _

_With a squawk, she pulled up the blanket around her waist to cover up her breasts. _

_Angry and embarrassed amber eyes focused on sapphire blue. "You saw nothing, got it?!"_

_"E-Ehm, yes. I-I will just take my clothes a-and go to the bathroom to put them on," he stuttered intimidated. Hastily he gathered his clothes scattered across the whole room, almost ran into the bath and threw the door closed. _

_Blake stared at the door before sighing. She wasn't completely fair to him with her anger or actions but at the time, she didn't know how else to react. _

_She stood up from the bed, started to collect her clothes and put them on. _

_As she was in the progress of putting on her shirt, she heard Jaune yell from the bathroom "Blake, could you do me a favor?"_

_"What kind?" she asked warily. _

_"Please look at the ring finger of your left hand and tell me there's no ring," he said, almost pleaded. She found that a bit weird but did as asked, only to stop cold. _

_There was a simple golden wedding band on her ring finger, shining like it was brand new. _

_"Ehm, Jaune? I...do have a ring there. Do you have one too?" she called hesitantly. _

_She could her Jaune groan. "Yes, I do. Can I come back in the room? If it's really what I think it is, then there has to be a document to verify it."_

_"One moment," she said and swiftly put on her shirt, leaving only her feet bare. "Ok, you can come in now."_

_The door swung open. Similar to her, he was fully clothed sans his feet. They looked at each other and Blake noticed that he was paler than usual. _

_Without saying another word, they searched the whole room, looking everywhere until Blake found something beneath the bed. _

_"I think I got it," she called from the floor to Jaune who was looking behind the only desk in the room. _

_The Faunus grabbed the piece of paper, pulled it out and stood up again. Jaune walked over to her and looked at the document over her shoulder. _

_Unfortunately for both of them, it was exactly what they had feared. A marriage certificate concerning one Blake Belladonna being married to Jaune Arc, making their last name Arc-Belladonna. It was signed by the newly wedded, the priest and a witness making it legal. _

_"Oh gods, this is bad," moaned Jaune and buried his face in his hands. _

_"How did this even happen? Can you remember anything?" Blake wanted to know. _

_The knight lifted his head again and thought about it. "I remember us talking about the relationship between Faunus and humans. I also remember that I made a joke about the two of us getting married to show others it is possible. But after that, nothing."_

_Blake thought back too. She could remember these things as well. She could even remember the time they left the club, supporting each other to walk. After that, she drew blank. _

_"Well, it doesn't matter. What happened is we got married and slept with each other considering how we woke up. Now we simply have to go back where we got married and get it annulled," Blake stated with finality. _

_And just like that Jaune looked nervous and miserable again. "I don't think that will be possible, Blake."_

_"Hm, why not?" she asked. _

_The ex-leader scratched his neck uncomfortably. "Well...you have heard me saying 'An Arc never breaks his word', right?"_

_Blake nodded slowly. _

_"That saying goes back many centuries, maybe even millennia. Back then, marriage was considered to be a scacred union of two hearts. The strongest Arc of all times, Jeanne Arc, took that especially serious and wanted for her descendants to be very serious about marriage too. Shortly before her death, she placed something akin to a curse on the Arc line to never be able to divorce or death would claim said Arc. Unfortunately, that reached further. The vows for a marriage are a form of promise and because of the magnitude Jeanne's power, she accidentally cursed the Arc line to be never able to break a promise and now it included even those married into the family."_

_He looked at the shocked form of Blake with a sad smile. "Because of this curse, it will kill not only me but also you because you are now part of the Arc line. I'm sorry."_

_Blake was forced to sit down on the bed. Her whole life was now tied to a drunken marriage?! She didn't react when Jaune sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_"Blake?"_

_She turned her head to her now husband. _

_"I'm so, so sorry that this has happened. It was my fault, even in my intoxicated state I should have had enough sense to stop. I can't apologize enough for that," he said, regret and sadness clear in his voice. _

_She made no sign that she had heard him. Finally she sighed and composed herself again. "It's not sorely your fault. While it was your fault you didn't remember, it is my fault that it didn't stop it either. We both made mistakes and now we have to live with them. The only question is: What now?"_

_"Well, for the start, nothing changes between us. We may be married but we are not expected to sleep with each other or something like that. For now, I'd like to be your friend if that's ok with you." Jaune explained/asked the Faunus. _

_Blake couldn't help but feel relieved. "I think I would like that."_

_**Flashback End **_

"And that is how we got married," Jaune finished and emptied his cup.

There was a short silence before Ren piped up, "Ok, and what happened after that?"

"We decided to travel together. As such we packed the things we would need and started to explore by foot," told Blake, giving a stern look to Yang, Weiss and Pyrrha, who wanted to say something, that reminded them too much of their own mother. They swallowed whatever they had to say and calmed down, albeit reluctantly.

"While we traveled, I helped Jaune with his sword technique and he offered himself as a practice dummy due to his large Aura reserves. When we could we slept in a hotel of a nearby town and stocked up our supplies there. With Jaune's saved money, which was quite much, we didn't have to worry about that.

"During all of that, we got know each other better and grew closer. After a month, I would call him my best friend. No offence, Yang, " she adressed the blonde brawler who looked a bit disgruntled at the mention of 'Vomit Boy' being more important than her. "However, after that one month, something happened that neither he or I had anticipated..."

_**Flashback - One month later**_

_Blake was nervous. Scratch that, she was terrified!_

_Tha last month had been wonderful. Although it was awkward at first between her and Jaune, it fixed itself quickly. _

_They had wandered together, trained together, eaten together, laughed together and comforted each other when necessary._

_She honestly couldn't recall ever being so at peace besides at home with her parents. _

_But for the past few days she had to throw up in the morning. She found that a bit strange, given how Aura would normally take care of all illnesses but didn't think much of it. _

_Then her Aura started to act strange. It fluctuated heavily and didn't work as good as before. That was when she became concerned. _

_Lastly, she noticed that her period didn't take place as usual. She didn't think mich of it considering it could simply come a bit delayed. But combined with the other happenings, she had a hunch what it really was. _

_This was the reason she was currently in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet with an ongoing pregnancy test in her hand. _

_While she nervously waited for the result, she couldn't help but reprimand herself for being careless. _

_She had slept with Jaune without any kind of protection so of course there would be the possibility of her being impregnated. She didn't even took an after pill. _

_Granted, she had her head elsewhere due to their drunken marriage, the fact it was unbreakable and finally their agreement to travel together but she still should have been more careful. _

_Finally the wait for the test was over and she looked at the result. _

_It showed positive. _

_If she wasn't already sitting, she would have had to do so now. _

_She drew her knees up to her chest and tried to stay calm. Keyword, tried. _

_"What now?" she asked weakly herself. She was too young to be a mother! She mulled over it for multiple minutes. _

_A knock on the door finally shook her out of her shock. _

_"Blake, are you okay? You've been in there awfully long," asked the voice of Jaune Arc, sounding very concerned. _

_Blake looked at the door. There was also was the problem of Jaune not knowing. But she would rectify that now. He had a right to know and to decide what they would do now. _

_"No, not really. Jaune, can we talk? There's something I have to tell you," she answered as normally as possible while walking to the door, the test hidden in her pocket, and opening it. _

_The knight looked a bit confused. "Uhm, sure. Do you want to talk now?"_

_Blake nodded and went to one of the beds in the room. Sitting down, she patted the spot next to her, indicating he should sit down too. _

_He did just as asked. "So, what's wrong?"_

_Blake took a deep breath. "As you know I had problems the last few days. I thought nothing of it. Ignored it. I didn't want it to be true. But I can't deny it anymore. Jaune, I'm...I'm..." _

_She struggled to say it. What would he think? What would he say?_

_Jaune sensed her anxiety and tried to calm her down by laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. _

_"Calm down, Blake. Take a few deep breaths and then try to tell me again. And don't rush yourself, take the time you need," he said in a soothing manner. _

_Blake nodded and did as Jaune suggested. In and out. In and out. _

_Finally, Blake was relatively calm again. She knew she had to do it now before she lost her nerves again. _

_She reached into her pocket, grabbed the pregnancy test and showed it to Jaune. "I'm pregnant."_

_Jaune froze. _

_Pregnant? Blake Belladonna was pregnant?_

_He muttered only one thing. "Oh gods."_

_Blake nodded somberly. _

_They said nothing for a while. _

_Then Jaune spoke up. "What do we do now?"_

_Blake perked up. "We?" She had half expected for him to leave her alone despite knowing him better. Pregnancy and the resulting fatherhood were, after all, a big thing at that age. _

_"Yes, we. Did you honestly expect me to run away now?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. _

_The Faunus ducked her head while blushing. "Maybe a bit," she admitted embarrassed. _

_"Blake, we are in this together. We have been from the moment we got married. I will never leave you, I promise you that as an Arc," vowed Jaune seriously. _

_Hearing those words Blake relaxed completely. She knew that he would keep his word. _

_The ninja slid closer to Jaune and laid her head on his shoulder. Jaune looked at her questioningly. "Thank you," she whispered. _

_He simply nodded and raised one hand to rub her back a bit. _

_They sat there like that for a few minutes. Lastly, Jaune spoke up "Well, what are we gonna do? Do you want to keep the child or...abort it?"_

_Normally, abortion was the most chosen course for teen mothers. But the thing was that the methods used by an abortion caused irreparable damage to Faunus to the point where they couldn't have children anymore. And considering the prejudice against them there hadn't been developed another way. Also, Blake hated the mere mention of abortion and as such would never do it herself. _

_"I will keep it. Abortion has too many risks for me as a Faunus, not to mention I hate it," she replied. _

_Jaune accepted with a nod. _

_They lapsed in silence again. _

_"I'm scared," mumbled Blake quietly as she slid a bit closer to Jaune. _

_"Me too. But we will get trough this together," whispered Jaune back as he hugged her sideways. _

_Both basked in the comfort of each other, not knowing what the future held for them. _

_**Flashback End **_

"After a check-up by the local doctor, we decided to travel for one more month before starting to look for somewhere to stay. During that month I took it a bit easier with training while Jaune trained harder than ever.

"By the end of the month we ended up in the village not far away from here and Jaune rent us a flat big enough for the two of us. Since then we've been living in this area. And that's basically everything that happened related to our marriage shortly after Beacon," Blake finally concluded.

There was a short silence again.

The next moment Jaune had to catch a punch from Yang. Her eyes were fiery red and her hair glowed golden showing that her Semblance was active.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Jaune asked curiously without any apparent strain on his face while holding back the woman whose normal punches were known to rip apart an Ursa with ease.

"Because you are at fault that Blake is trapped in a loveless marriage! I'm going to beat you up for that so bad, you won't know where I hit you first or last," Yang growled as she struggled to push her fist against the palm of Jaune's hand.

"My fault? Yes, I would say so too. But Blake is insistent that we are both at fault and I have come long to realize that going against her is useless," Jaune replied, teasing his wife. She slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Also, loveless? We love each other very much, thank you!" A bit of annoyance mixed into voice. If it was from what Yang said or her fist still struggling against his hand, nobody knew.

Then, without warning, he grabbed her hand, lifted her up by her arm and slammed her into the ground next to the table. Further, he knelt beside her and held Yang's arm behind her back making it impossible for her to stand up.

"Now, there are two things that I hate in this house: Fighting verbally and fighting physically. You do both outside or out of my, Blake's or our children's hearing range. Is that understood?" Jaune asked Yang and the group.

They nodded dumbly, still amazed how the ex-leader was able to subdue the brawler without even trying.

"Good. We will continue this talk another time. Some of you will not listen because they are too angry" he gestured to Yang and Weiss "or tired." He pointed at Ruby who was trying not to yawn.

Blake stood up from her stool. "Come on. I'll show you the guest rooms where you can sleep," she said and started to walk to the door and the stairs beyond it.

The Huntsmen started to follow while Jaune let go of Yang who pushed herself up.

She focused on Jaune. "You and I will spar tomorrow. Let's see how 'good' you are after seven years," she said sarcastically and ran after the others.

The knight chuckled and made his way to the room of his daughters. Same old Yang. 

Blake led the group upstairs. There was a floor with six doors, one of them was to a bathroom.

"We have two guest rooms. We had three but one has been turned into a room for the babies so Miss Goodwitch will have to sleep with one of your teams. And please be silent, the girls go to bed soon," said Blake and showed them the rooms.

It was decided that Glynda would bunk with NPR for this night.

RWY stepped into their room first. It was simple. A double bed with one window. That's it.

"It's not much but it will be enough, right?" commented Ruby. Her teammates agreed.

"I still can't believe that this has happened to Blake. She was always the most mature of us," Weiss said as she removed her heels and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Yang simply threw herself on the bed making Weiss squeak as she bounced on the bed. "Yep, that was not her usual behavior. Wonder what happened," Yang said as she stretched herself.

"Come on, guys. She had been kicked out of Beacon and wanted to forget. What's wrong with that?" sighed the reaper.

"You're probably right. Still, I'm gonna knock Vomit Boy's teeth in for that," said Yang and punched vertically in the air.

"I don't know, Jaune could have gotten..." she stopped as she saw that her teammates ignored her. Weiss pleaded to Yang to go extra hard on the knight while she readily agreed.

She facepalmed with a frustrated sigh. Sometimes she felt like she wasn't the youngest on the team. 

Team NPR had already changed into their sleep gear and was waiting for Goodwitch to discuss who would sleep where.

While waiting Nora was bouncing through the room and Ren was meditating.

Pyrrha was looking out of the window deep in thoughts.

Jaune Arc, her leader, partner, and first love was married to Blake Belladonna and had children with her.

She honestly didn't know how to feel. On one side, she was happy for him. On the other side, she was oh so jealous and angry.

Jealous of Blake for living a life with HER knight. A life that she always wanted, without any fame and with children. A life that should be HERS.

She was also angry at Blake and a bit at Jaune for letting this happen.

She even hated that such a good life had to happen to an ex-terrorist.

Angry tears ran down her face as she cried silently without her teammates noticing it.

Sometimes life was so unfair.

—

Blake sighed in relief as she walked into the bedroom of Jaune and her.

It was similar to the guest rooms, only that pictures were hung upon the wall. Pictures of her family eating ice cream or playing board games.

Without hesitation, she shed her pullover and jogging pants and changed into a long purple pajama. Her belly made it a bit difficult for the top to be pulled over but she managed.

Just as she finished Jaune came in and closed the door behind him. "Amy and Roka are in the beds and fast asleep. They didn't even put up a fight this time," he told her as he stripped out of his clothes and into his sleeping pants.

"That's good," Blake simply said and stared out of the window.

Jaune noticed that and walked across the room behind her. He pulled her back against him, laid his hands on her pregnant stomach and rested his head between her cat ears. "Are you okay?"

Blake sighed. "No, I'm not. I'm concerned about the reactions of our old teammates today. There will be problems with them, especially Yang, Weiss, and Pyrrha. Ruby and Ren seem to be more neutral along with Nora but I'm not sure. I'm simply scared that they will try to get between us."

Jaune hugged her a bit firmer as he listened to his wife and her concerns. He, too, had seen the reactions of the three that Blake mentioned.

"Dear, whatever happens, remember: I will not let me be forced away from you. I will always come from you, be it tomorrow or in a week," he told her and kissed her left cat ear.

Blake purred briefly contentedly and snuggled further into her husband. Of course he would.

Suddenly she gasped as something collided from the inside of her belly.

Jaune felt it too and smiled broadly. The babies were kicking.

The couple laid down together happily in the same position as they stood with Jaune now also stroking the pregnant belly.

Slowly they drifted off to sleep, curious what the next day would bring.

**Alright, another chapter down! This one even a bit longer than usual. **

**This was the first chapter with the first flashbacks of what happened. Right now, I have two other chapters planned like this before we come to the point of the story where it gets a but more tense. Stay tuned for that!**

**Also, I need your help. What kind of weapon should Jaune get? Crocea Mors or a new one? If it's a new one, please comment it. Once I have a few suggestions I will put up a Poll on my Profile to decide. Just for your information. **

**Btw, the first 3D pictures of the Volume 7 outfits are out and they look even better than I expected! I'm so excited for the trailer!**

**Anyway, see ya guys next time! Raizor out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby Rose yawned widely as she struggled to get out of the hug of her sleeping sister.

Now, most would assume that Ruby Was a cuddler while Yang was more the type to sleep alone. But it was the opposite.

Yang could never sleep without something to cuddle with. Most of the time it was her pillow or a toy when she was younger. She never lost that habit.

Finally getting out of the brawler's deadly embrace, the young reaper stretched herself, grabbed her clothes and toothbrush, and walked still sleepy into the bath next to their room.

She splashed cold water in her face to fully wake up, brushed her teeth and combed her hair a bit. Lastly, she changed back into her Huntress outfit and packed her pajamas away.

Leaving the bath fully awake, Ruby looked down the floor and saw that two doors were open. She knew that the one on the right was the room of the twins and guessed that the other one was the room of the adult Arc-Belladonnas.

She shook her head. It was still weird to call them that. Not that she had anything against it.

Ruby wasn't as blind as her teammates when it came to Jaune, Blake and their marriage. Sure, Jaune had cheated his way into Beacon and she had been mad at him. But in the end, his reasons were not bad. It didn't mean it was good what he did, but she could understand why he did it.

Blake was the same. Right reasons, wrong approach. The only difference was that Blake belonged to their team and Team RWY had a much deeper bond to the Faunus than to Jaune. As such, Yang and Weiss overlooked the wrongdoings from Blake and focused on Jaune.

That was the reason why they were so unaccepting of their marriage. They couldn't understand how a marriage between an 'innocent' and a 'cheater' could be good.

Ruby, however, could see how good it was.

Blake was more open with her emotions and smiled more while also being very loving with her children.

Jaune had become more down to earth with the same amount of love towards Kuroka and Amarilla as Blake.

But what was the most visible thing was the love they held for each other.

Even after only meeting them for like two to three hours, she could see it clearly. Every time one of their gazes met the other, they lit up like a fire that had been given extra oxygen. There was an understanding between them that reached deeper than everything Ruby had ever seen. Between team members, best friends, in other marriages: It couldn't be compared.

Ruby had heard the myth about soulmates. How two people would be so perfect for each other that even their Aura would become one. Of course, that was silly. Two different Auras, no matter how perfect they were, couldn't be combined. But if it was possible, then there was no doubt in her mind that Jaune and Blake Arc-Belladonna would be soulmates.

Deeply in thought, she walked down the stairs and came upon an interesting sight that snapped her out of her thoughts.

Kuroka and Amarilla had hidden behind the doorframe and peeked inside with what seemed happy faces.

The twins must have heard her because they turned their heads in her direction and laid a finger to their lips, the universal gesture to be quiet. Then they waved her closer.

Ruby walked over to them as silently as she could. The closer she came, the more she could the noises of music coming from the living room.

By the time she had reached the door, she could clearly hear the song that was being played. It was from a singer that started a few years back, Ed Sheran. The song currently heard was his latest single, named Perfect.

The younger girls were already back at spying into the room and Ruby, curious as ever, joined them and peeked also. What she saw took her the breath away for a few moments.

In the living room, standing in the sunlight of the morning, were Jaune and Blake. Hugging each other, they pressed themselves as close together as possible without squishing Blake's baby belly with their foreheads leaning against each other.

They swayed gently with the music, both having content and relaxed smiles on their lips and eyes closed. They seemed to simply enjoy the presence of the other one. The older cat Faunus was even purring quite loudly.

"Mommy and Daddy do that regularly. They told us, it started before we were born," told Kuroka Ruby quietly, her eyes shining happily at the love her parents had for each other.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, but normally they would dance a bit more instead of just swaying. Right now, they can't do that because of our sisters in Mommy's belly."

Ruby nodded absently, her eyes still fixated on the scene before her.

If there was any doubt about Jaune's love for her teammate, EVER, then it was now extinguished. Nobody could fake such a thing.

If only Yang and Weiss could see it too...

Two hours later the rest of the Huntsmen had woken up and were walking down the stairs.

Yang was pumping herself up for the fight with Vomit Boy and Weiss for once didn't say anything against it but encouraged her further.

Nora was rambling again about pancakes and how Jaune would make the deliciousest pancakes, "after Renny of course!"

Pyrrha was quiet the whole time. A frown was on her tired face and bloodshot eyes. She didn't seem like she had gotten any sleep last night.

Glynda observed the group. Right now, it didn't seem like they could ever work together. But she knew better than to judge prematurely. (A/N: Hardy har har)

Finally, downstairs, they walked into the living room and stopped to take in the huge, steaming breakfast on the table that had everything one could wish for. Boiled eggs, fresh bread, omelets, fresh orange juice, coffee...

"Ah, there you are. Almost thought you wouldn't get up!" They heard Ruby's voice exclaim from the left side of the room.

The group turned to her and saw her playing the old Mantle board game 'Mensch Ärger Dich Nicht' on the floor with most of the Arc-Belladonna family.

The twins were completely ignoring them as they concentrated on their pieces while leaning against Stelmaria who acted as a pillow for them. Jaune and Blake, who wasn't playing and had her head laying on the shoulder of her husband, simply waved.

"Wondered where you wandered off to, Rubes. Slept well?" Yang asked, nodding to Blake while completely ignoring Jaune sans an angry and predatory glare.

"Yep! You should eat breakfast as long as it is still warm, it's sooo delicious!" The reaper gushed with drool coming out of her mouth.

The others took her advice and sat down to eat the food in front of them relaxed.

Well, at least for about five seconds.

After tasting the food, all of them scrambled to scarf down as much as possible. It was simply too delicious!

Ruby and the Arc-Belladonnas could only laugh at the scene before them.

After around twenty minutes they finished eating and only now registered what they had done. None of them was without an embarrassed blush.

Yang quickly shook it off and jumped onto her feet. "Come on, Vomit Boy! Let's get outside and give you the beatdown I promised you yesterday! Or are you gonna chicken out?" She mocked him with a grin.

"No, I'm not. Let me conclude this game and then we can go outside," he responded while moving one of his pieces to safety from Amy who pouted at that.

The brawler looked like she wanted to protest but a single glare from her leader convinced her otherwise. With a shudder, Yang sat down again.

She remembered that glare from her childhood. Back then, Summer threw it always at her when she was too stubborn or had done something idiotic. It was terrifying for her that little Ruby inherited that glare.

The game went on for 15 minutes and in the end, Kuroka won to which she cheered and Amarilla whined a bit.

Jaune simply laughed. "Okay, girls. How about you go and put on your winter clothes so that we can go outside for me to fight and play with you after that. Sounds good?"

They nodded happily and ran out of the room, Blake calling after them to slow down.

"They get their cheerfulness from you," she said while playfully glaring at the knight.

"Ah, I don't know. You can get very excited too about some things like a new book of your favorite series," he teased back. That earned him a soft elbow to the ribs.

Jaune only laughed, stood up and pulled the cat Faunus with him. Then he turned to the other occupants, especially Yang. "Give me a sec to get Crocea Mors and we can have our spar. You can go ahead and maybe warm yourself up a bit."

They nodded and left the room, Blake following them a little belated with Stelmaria. They walked to the front door, Blake put on a thick purple winter coat and black winter boots and opened the door for them to step out.

The snow glittered in the sun, completely untouched. A soft breeze blew and birds could be heard chirping.

"So Blakey, what are Vomit Boy's weaknesses? I want to abuse them," Yang inquired as she turned to her ex-teammate.

Blake thought about it, her eyes getting a mischievous glint. "Well, his speed is what is the weakest along with agility."

"So, hit him hard and hit him fast, eh? I can work with that," grinned the blonde and started to stretch herself.

Shortly after that Jaune walked outside, Amy and Kuroka capering around him. He had not changed his trousers or shirt which was still the same as yesterday. The difference to seven years ago was the lack of armor. The second change was the look of his weapon.

On his hip sat the sheath of Crocea Mors, the ancestral blade of the Arcs. But it changed a bit.

The scabbard wasn't white with a golden edge at the top anymore. Now it was black, the same shade as Blake's hair, with a golden rim around the whole shield in which a purple stone was embedded, right beneath the guard of the sword. Near the tip of the sheath was the addition of a golden Belladonna symbol which held a brown crystal in the middle. Due to it not being deployed, only hints of the Arc symbol could be seen.

The guard of the sword had changed too. While still golden, it had gravures on it.

Ruby was immediately hovering around Jaune, inspecting the sword from every angle possible and firing questions faster than her baby's bullets could fly.

The knight tried to calm the weapon lover down but to no avail. Finally, Weiss had enough. She walked over, grabbed her leader by the hood and dragged her away to the group who had made space for the spar.

Goodwitch stepped forward to referee the match. "Okay children, this fight will start on my go and end when one of you is beneath twenty percent Aura. I want you to connect your Scrolls to mine so that I may see your Aurameter," she ordered.

The combatants did as they were told and two green bars appeared on the witch's Scroll, top was Yang and bottom Jaune.

"Very well, ready yourselves," said Glynda.

Yang walked backward and took position on the one side while Jaune stood across her.

"Ready to lose?" She taunted him and deployed her shotgun gauntlets, Ember Celica.

Jaune, however, didn't bother to pull out his sword. Instead, he stood there, completely relaxed with one hand on his hip. "Better question. Are you?" He shot back with a smile, not bothered the slightest by the glare he received for that.

"Go, Daddy! You got this!" Cheered Amarilla and Kuroka while waving little flags that said 'Daddy for the win!' which she had gotten from somewhere.

Goodwitch could only shake her head at the arrogance the patriarch of the Arc-Belladonna held. She raised her hand and started the countdown. "3...2...1...Go!"

Yang didn't lose any time to point her gauntlets behind her and fire off a shot to gain speed in order to fly towards him.

As she neared him, she pulled back her right fist and swung it forwards aiming to end the spar early.

Imagine her surprise when Jaune simply sidestepped, let her fly past him, and stood on his original position again. She landed on her feet and stumbled a bit, not having expected 'Vomit Boy' to dodge.

She turned around and tried to hit the back of his head. He simply leaned forward.

While she missed her punch, she spun around and attempted to sweep his legs out under him. The knight did a simple front flip, not only dodging but also hitting Yang's jaw with his heel. The impact lifted her in the air as she flew a bit backwards and smashed into the ground.

She rolled immediately back to her feet and started to punch him from different angles. But no matter what she did, Jaune dodged every single attack and even retaliated sometimes. While doing that, he started to look a bit bored.

The spectators from Beacon couldn't believe it, especially Weiss and Goodwitch. Yang may not be the best fighter of their group but she was by no means weak. To see her in such a situation...was scary and a bit humiliating.

She seemed to think the latter too. "Will you stop dodging and fight back seriously?!" She yelled as Jaune dodged another punch that would've had hit every other Huntsman.

"Why should I?" The knight asked completely relaxed and leaned back to avoid a haymaker.

That set Yang's temper on fire. With a roar, her hair started to glow golden and her lilac eyes turned red as she activated her Semblance. The shockwave generated by it blew Jaune backwards.

He did a simple flip and landed back on his feet. But this time, his face and posture weren't bored anymore. His eyes held a laser focus, never leaving Yang for a single second.

With a tug, he freed Crocea Mors from its sheath and unfolded the latter to its shield form. The Arc symbol was proudly displayed on the front.

The metal of the sword was curiously purple instead of its old whitish-grey.

He lifted the shield and not a second later Yang's fist crashed against it, making him stumble a bit.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE OH SO GOOD?!" The brawler screamed and kicked against the transformed sheath sending Jaune flying back.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" She followed him with a gauntlet shot and slammed into him in midair.

"WELL, GUESS WHAT?! YOU WON'T!" She punched him in the chest, into the ground, and landed on top of him.

"THIS IS FOR THE PROBLEMS WE HAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" A strong hit to the forehead.

"THIS IS FOR MAKING RUBY CRY!" A punch across the jaw.

"AND THIS IS FOR FORCING BLAKE INTO A LOVELESS MARRIAGE WITH CHILDREN SHE NEVER WANTED!" Yang threw his body in the air, reloaded her right gauntlet and smashed him with the full power of her Semblance, amplified by her rage.

Jaune shot backwards and hit the ground strong enough for a dust screen to appear. There wasn't any movement in the cloud.

Yang panted as she calmed down, her eyes returning to her usual lilac and her hair stopping to glow. She stretched herself a bit and turned to the spectators.

Glynda was the most neutral of the group. She watched her completely expressionless though there was a hint of approval in her eyes.

Next to her, Weiss nodded satisfied, obviously pleased at the beatdown Jaune had gotten.

Her sister, on the other hand, looked extremely angry for some reason.

Ren was the most neutral next to Goodwitch. He only had a frown on his face and looked displeased.

The Valkyrie had a grin on her faces but one that reeked of 'I-want-to-break-your-legs' bloodlust. The way she rubbed the handle of her grenade launcher didn't help either.

Pyrrha could only be described as apocalyptic. Her hands were clenched so hard, it was a miracle that they didn't break. Her eyes promised untold amounts of pain that she would inflict on her. Her usual smile was more of an angry grimace.

What shocked Yang the most was the expression on Blake's face. It was angry, disgusted, and a little sad as she comforted her teary-eyed children which had been very hurt by the words of the brawler, and whispered calming words into their ears while hugging them and rubbing their backs.

Yang was confused. She could understand the reactions of Weiss, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Goodwitch. But the emotions Ruby and Blake showed didn't make any sense. She did it for them after all.

She was shaken out of her thoughts ad Goodwitch stepped forward. "The winner of this spar is Yang Xiao-Lo..."

"Check."

Everybody turned to Blake who had managed to calm her kittens down even if they were still a bit sniffling. The older cat Faunus stood at her full height while looking into the dust and snow cloud.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Arc-Belladonna?"

"Check the Aurameters," repeated Blake calmly while scratching one cat ear of each child.

Glynda sighed. "Mrs. Arc-Belladonna, is that truly necessary? Please accept that your husband lost."

Blake simply looked on without answering.

With another sigh at her ex-students stubbornness, she looked at her Scroll. What she saw there, shocked her so much that she let it fall to the ground.

Her former students looked at her curiously and then to the Scroll in the snow, wanting to know what shocked their teacher so much.

Before they could, however, a gargantuan pressure slammed into them and all of them bar Blake and her children to the ground. None of them had never felt such a power before.

With great strain, they turned to the source of it and froze.

It was Jaune. He was standing in a circle of snowless earth as his Aura flared around him like an inferno, waiting to be unleashed. It cracked and shook the ground as the pressure became even greater and nearly suffocated the spectators.

"Let me make one thing clear." His voice wasn't raised or angry and it still was heard clearly over the roar of his Aura. "You can make fun of me, insult me, mock me or even hurt me and it wouldn't matter to me."

His glowing blue eyes narrowed dangerously and his voice got louder. "But never QUESTION MY LOVE TOWARDS MY WIFE OR MY CHILDREN OR INSULT THEM!"

With a roar, he pushed off the ground and shot towards Yang.

His purple glowing sword swung upwards and hit Yang right across the chest with more force than what should have been possible.

The helpless brawler was tossed through the air, Jaune hot on her heels.

Getting where she would be landing, Jaune waited for her arrival before pushing a small button on his sword handle. Lightning started to arch around the blade as he hit Yang with super fast slashes.

With a last upwards slash, he threw her high in the air. Immediately he got on one knee and smashed the tip of his shield in the ground.

The embedded brown crystal glowed before a pillar of earth shot out and catapulted Jaune after his victim.

As soon as he was above it, he brought his sword above his head and pressed another button. Highly concentrated flames shot out and propelled him downwards.

He swung his sword at Yang and hit. The power of the slash, augmented with the speed he built up and the purple gravity dust, sent Yang rocketing back to earth where she landed with a huge crash.

Instantly an alarm blared on Goodwitch's scroll showing that Yang had no Aura left.

With the dexterity of a cat, Jaune landed on the ground and sheathed his sword again.

He walked swiftly to the motionless form of Yang Xiao-Long and pulled the barely conscious Huntress up by her hair.

"Next time you say something like that I will not beat you. I will break you," he snarled in her fearful face. She nodded rapidly.

The knight let go of her and started to calm down. Just then two homing missiles hit him.

"You were awesome Daddy!" Both twins cheered as they hugged him with all their power.

Jaune simply laughed loudly and went with them towards their waiting mother/wife. Together they walked away from the crater in the ground, an almost shattered scroll that read: Yang Xiao-Long: 0% ; Jaune Arc-Belladonna: 92%, and a group of dumbfounded and scared Huntsmen who had only one thought:

'What in Oum's name just happened?'

**Aaaand I'm back! Sorry for the long delay but I had to wait for the poll and then my grandpa got admitted to the hospital due to cancer. My family is in shambles right now and I want to piece it back together. It will be that way for the foreseeable future so don't be surprised for longer waiting times.**

**Anyway, what did you think of the fight? It was the first one I've ever written and had some problems with it. And no, Jaune is not OP, he is simply very skilled and his huge Aura reserves have a reason that will be important in the near future. I will not say why but be prepared.**

**Also, there wasn't an update before this one. I got may questions why it was listed as such and I can only say that I don't have a clue.**

**Regardless, see you all next time! Raizor out! **


	6. Chapter 6

While the happy family started playing in the snow with their tiger, the Huntsmen slowly recovered from the traumatic experience that was the pissed off Aura of Jaune Arc-Belladonna.

As soon as they could stand again, Ruby and Weiss rushed to their last team member and found her knocked out cold. They shook her, but she didn't wake up.

Goodwitch also got her legs to hold her up again and walked over to the team, but not without trembling.

"She won't be up anytime soon. She's suffering from Aura exhaustion and physical strain. Mr. Arc-Belladonna must have hit her very hard," she told the reaper and the heiress, the last part albeit reluctantly.

It didn't sit right with her. How was he able to beat Miss Xiao-Long? He only had seven years of guided training and Gods know how much he had to re-learn during that time because he practiced alone and without a plan before that. Miss Xiao-Long, however, started to train at the age of 10 under professional guidance. That was a difference of at least 14 years.

It simply shouldn't be possible for him to be strong enough to beat one of the strongest Huntresses of his generation!

"How dare he?! It was clearly said that the limit was twenty percent and he still shattered her Aura! He should be reported to the authorities for endangering a Huntress!" Weiss ranted while looking hatefully at the family father.

Team NPR immediately wanted to go against that, but were beaten to it by somebody else.

"Weiss, shut up!" Ruby snapped, her silver eyes flashing furiously and her fists clenched.

Weiss was utterly shocked. "B-But Ruby, look what he did to your sister!" She stuttered slightly, completely caught off guard at the angry shine her leader's eyes had taken.

"Yes, I see what he did! And I'm glad he did it!" That exclamation brought all of them up short.

"W-What?" Weiss asked disbelievingly.

"I said I'm glad he did it! Yang insulted not only him and held him responsible for something that is the fault of Team RWY and NPR, but she also had the gall to say that his children, the ones right over there playing with him," the reaper pointed to the Arc-Belladonnas, "were unwanted and called them basically a mistake! On top of that, she had again questioned his love for our ex-teammate despite hearing what an Arc in marriage is bound to! If Jaune had been unable to beat her for some reason, I would have taken it upon me to hammer that thought out of her head!"

By now Ruby was panting heavily courtesy of the rant she had unleashed on her partner. The Teams and Goodwitch had their eyes wide and the jaws a bit dropped. None of them had ever seen the cookie eater so angry. And now she turned her ire towards the heiress. "And don't think you are any better!"

"E-Excuse me?!"

"You heard me right! Don't think I haven't seen how you encouraged Yang to all of that and were even happy with what she had said!" Ruby took several deep breaths in order to calm down. When she spoke up again her voice was slightly desperate. "Why did you do it? Blake was our teammate and you accepted her despite her past. And Jaune never did anything to you, besides pestering you for dates and you still hate him and put him down at every opportunity. You even are ok with insulting their CHILDREN and the love he holds for them and Blake. Just...why?"

Weiss couldn't come up with a retort. She had to admit that her leader's words had some sense to them. But her pride wouldn't let her accept it. So she simply scoffed and turned away with crossed arms.

Ruby sighed sadly at that. Of course, Weiss wouldn't listen that easily and was now in her heiress persona where she would listen to no one. Instead of bothering to talk to her, the reaper reached down and pulled the arm of her sister over her shoulders in order to bring her back inside.

She had already turned away, when she decided to give a last comment. "You know, I really considered to ask Headmaster Ozpin to disband Team RWY and specifically ask for you two to be put off duty," she said in a small voice.

That shocked the Huntsmen even more and Weiss whipped around to face her leader, her eyes horrified and betrayed.

But Ruby simply continued. "It wouldn't even have been hard. There were more than enough reports about you being rude, unreasonable or dismissive to real facts, which could have cost multiple citizens their lives. And don't get me started on Yang and the property damage she has caused in her fits. In a way, both of you never grew up. You thinking you're perfect and Yang's temper has become even worse over the years. So yes, it would've been easy to ask that. And I didn't have to worry about myself because there isn't one bad thing about me written in the reports. I could have asked for a transfer to team NPR considering I don't have anything against Jaune and can work well with them."

She looked into Weiss's ice-blue eyes and gave a weak smile. "But I didn't. I didn't want to lose my partner and friend, as well as my sister. I choose to ignore it, because I didn't want to lose both of you. Please, don't make me choose. I don't want to decide between my best friend and sister and my first friend and his wife.

With her piece said, Ruby turned her back to Weiss and walked to the house, pulling Yang with her. Left behind were a perplexed Team NPR, a somewhat sad and thoughtful Weiss Schnee, and a completely neutral Glynda Goodwitch.

—

After putting Yang in the bed, Ruby walked back out again. Weiss was nowhere to be seen, same as Goodwitch, Pyrrha and Nora.

Ren, on the other hand, was standing next to his ex-leader and his wife, who were watching their children chasing each other and Stelmaria while laughing.

As she got closer, she could understand more of their conversation. "...ve known that I had someone else. She should've never hoped and stayed in the past," Jaune told Ren with a frown.

"I know that, which is why you have to talk to her. We can't get through to her, but maybe you can," replied Ren, while keeping his hands behind his back.

Jaune sighed. "I promise I will talk to her. But I don't know if it will work." Ren nodded in acceptance.

Then they noticed Ruby walking towards them through the snow. Jaune's face immediately donned a neutral look as he looked at the reaper. Ren did the same thing, while Blake alternated between glancing at her ex-leader warily and keeping an eye on her kittens.

Ruby felt a bit intimidated as she looked at the expression of her first friend, but she pushed on regardless.

Finally, she stood before the knight and bowed her head. "I'm so sorry for what Yang said and can only disagree with everything she said."

Jaune eyed her for a few seconds before he sighed and relaxed. "Don't worry Ruby, I don't hold you responsible for your sister's actions. I hope you forgive me for shattering her Aura, I was a bit angry," he responded and cratched his neck sheepishly.

The reaper shook her head rapidly. "No, it's ok. I can understand why you were so angry, hell if anything I'm glad you did it. Yang has to come down from her high horse and maybe that beatdown was needed. We'll see."

Jaune nodded once and then ducked in order to let a snowball fly over him and hit Ruby directly in the face.

She stood there blinking perplexed as Amarilla and Kuroka giggled mischievously, identifying them as the throwers.

A smile slowly grew on Ruby's face as she crouched down and collected some snow to form a snowball. "Oh, now you have done it!" She laughed and started to chase the twins, who were squealing happily as they ran away. Stelmaria served as their moving shield, blocking many snowballs that would have hit them.

Ren, Jaune, and Blake watched contently the hunt from the sidelines with Blake nestled against Jaune.

Finally, Ren asked a question. "Jaune, if you don't mind me asking: Who exactly trained you that you have gotten so strong?"

Jaune looked at him. "Well, my strength is something I've to thank Pyrrha for. She showed me the basics and I simply repeated them over and over again till I thought it was enough.

"Speed and flexibility are thanks to my darling wife who never let up at tortu- I mean, training me," he 'accidentally' misspelled.

That earned him a smack on the arm from Blake. "Prat."

He grinned and rubbed the arm in mock hurt, but turned serious again soon enough. "However, the biggest factor was an old lady named Maria Calavera. She was a Huntress before she had to retire because of the loss of her eyes. She was also known as the Grimm Reaper."

Ren's eyes widened as he knew that name. The legendary Grimm Reaper had trained Jaune?

Jaune continued without waiting. "We met her in the village actually. She was traveling a bit and met us completely by chance. We didn't know who she was at first until Blake recognized the walking stick she had as part of her old weapon. After we knew who she was, we asked her to train us or at least me and give a training regimen to Blake when she was through with her pregnancy. She agreed and stayed for a few months and trained me. From her came the idea for the modifications toCrocea Mors. A Gravity Dust coated blade amplifies my swings till it breaks and Earth Dust for making pillars to grant me better movement in the air. The Lightning and Fire Dust for more damage was my idea though."

At first, Ren didn't know what to say. What does one even say when they learn that their friend got trained by a legend that has been missing for years?

"And...what happened to her?" He decided to ask.

A sad frown appeared on Jaune's face, while Blake cuddled herself tighter against him. "She died 4 years ago in her sleep. It's the reason why half of our tiger's name is Maria."

"Oh. I'm sorry," the ninja of NPR said a bit ashamed for asking.

Jaune sighed and laid his free hand on Ren's shoulder. "Don't be, you couldn't have known."

They sunk into silence as they watched Ruby, Amy, Kuroka, and Stelmaria playing in the snow.

After two hours Jaune vanished into the house, only to come back 5 minutes later with a basket in his hand. He set it down next to Blake, who reached inside and pulled out a heated waterproofed blanket that she laid on the ground. It steamed a little as the snow melted away showing the solid ground underneath it.

After it was done, the cat Faunus started to take sandwiches out of the basket along with plates and laid them on the blanket.

At Ren's confused face, Jaune decided to elaborate. "Amy and Roka like to eat outside and as such, I made a little picnic for us to eat. Come on, it's enough for all of us."

"Ruby, Kittens, Stelmaria! Time to eat!" Blake called to the still playing quartet. The group stopped what they were doing and rushed over, Amarilla, Kuroka and, Stelmaria somehow passing a Semblance using Ruby who started to pout at seeing that.

The lunch was filled with laughter as the proud parents started telling their friends the embarrassing stories of their children, which left the twins whining and mortified, while the adults laughed.

In return, the ex-teammates told some of the embarrassing stories from Beacon that dissolved both kittens into giggling messes, while the parents had embarrassed blushes.

After finishing their food at the same time, the twins jumped up and declared "We will build an igloo now and all have to help!"

Jaune and Ren agreed readily, while Ruby and Blake declined, Ruby because the chase earlier had left her tired (which she couldn't understand for the love of it!) and Blake because she was forbidden to do anything stressful.

As such, both women watched as the men and the children started to draw the layout.

"How is it possible for them to have so much energy?!" Ruby asked as she rubbed her slightly sore thighs.

Blake laughed. "Jaune and I are as stumped as you are. They were always like that," she commented, as she stretched herself a bit and laid on her back.

Ruby hummed only in response, clearly debating over something before reaching a conclusion.

"Hey, Blake?" Said Faunus looked at her. "When did you start to be attracted to Jaune?"

Blake looked thoughtfully up in the sky. "Attracted? From the moment we talked in the bar. Of course, back then it was only physical. But I think you want to know when I started to fall for him, right?"

Ruby nodded sheepishly.

Blake smiled in remembrance. "It started a short while after we arrived in the village..."

_**Flashback**_

_Blake was laying on the couch of the rented flat she and Jaune shared. In her left hand was the latest edition of Ninjas of Love and her right hand run across her bulged belly. _

_It still felt surreal to think that she and Jaune would be parents in roughly 4 months. And it felt even more surreal that she was a bit...excited. _

_Sure, she was very scared of what was to come, the pains of giving birth, the caring for a toddler, not knowing what to do. Yes, Blake was terrified of that. _

_But at the same time, she couldn't wait till her kittens were born. Never before had she thought she could build such a deep connection to other living beings. But the bond with the twins in her womb topped everything she had imagined. _

_The clinking of keys against the front door ended her train of thoughts as Jaune came into their home. _

_"I'm back with the groceries. Could you help putting them away?" Jaune asked as he pulled off his shoes and walked into the kitchen. _

_With a clap, Blake closed her book. "Sure," she said and followed him. _

_Together they put the food away. During that the cat Faunus noticed that Jaune was nervous for some reason. His hands were shaking and every now and then he glanced at her. _

_"Jaune? Are you ok?" _

_The knight flinched. "I'm good," he said, but Blake knew otherwise. _

_"Don't try to lie, you know I can always see through it," she responded calmly, as she finished to store away the tuna. _

_He flinched again. Seems like her intuition was spot on. Again. _

_Jaune tried way too often to keep things to himself in order to not stress her out. He needed to learn that she wasn't made of glass!_

_"I-I..." It was clear that the knight was too nervous to say a normal sentence so she tried to soothe him a bit. _

_"Calm down, just say it like you always do, ok?" Blake said and rubbed his shoulder a bit. _

_"This is a bit bigger than the other things," he protested weakly, but she knew he had already given in. He always did when she asked for some reason. With other people, he could be as stubborn as a mule, but not with her. _

_Making a decision, she guided him to sit on the couch in the living room and waited for him to collect himself enough to tell her what was up. She didn't have to wait long. _

_"Will you go out with me?" Jaune blurted out. _

_That shocked her. Did he just ask her for a date? Or did she miss understood?_

_"Y-You mean like a date?" She wanted to know._

_He sighed and nodded his head. _

_Blake was quiet. She didn't know what to say, as an unknown warm feeling spread from her stomach throughout her whole body. It was a nice feeling, even if she didn't know where it came from. _

_Her silence must have discouraged Jaune as he dropped his head. "I...I see. Sorry I asked."_

_He attempted to stand up and walk away, but Blake grabbed his hand without looking at him. _

_"Blake?" He questioned confused. _

_The cat Faunus mumbled something underneath her breath. _

_"Come again?"_

_She repeated her words, this time louder while wondering why the heck she was so shy to say it. "I would like to go out with you."_

_"You...You do?" He asked disbelievingly. Blake nodded. _

_Slowly a happy smile broke out on Jaune's face that was so infectious Blake started to smile too. _

_"Great! So, uhm, there is a restaurant near the center of the village. We could eat there around 7 pm and then go for a walk. How about it?" Jaune proposed. The ex-ninja thought about it and nodded in agreement, it sounded like a good plan. _

_Jaune clapped his hands. "Excellent! And Blake..."_

_He surprised the Faunus by leaning down and giving her a hug that felt different than any hug she had ever gotten, be it from her parents or her team. _

_"Thank you," he said as he released her again and vanished in his room._

_Blake sat there on the couch, a mild blush spread on her cheeks as she finally stood up and walked into her room too._

—

_At 6:40 pm Jaune knocked on Blake's door and waited for her to open. _

_He wore a simple dress shirt with black jeans and his usual shoes. His hair was a bit combed to both sides, giving him a more mature air around him. _

_Blake opened shortly after and he was stunned. She wore a purple dress that went to her knees and matching flats. Her cat ears were twitching excitedly as she took in Jaune's attire. _

_"Beautiful," Jaune whispered. It was clearly meant to be inaudible, but Blake with her enhanced senses could hear it regardless. _

_She blushed. "T-Thank you. You look good too."_

_A short while they simply stared at each other before Jaune broke the silence. "We should get going or we lose our reservation."_

_Blake shook herself out of her staring and nodded. _

_They left the flat and Jaune offered the cat Faunus his arm which she gently linked with hers. _

_The walk to the restaurant was filled with small talk about the day. Jaune mentioned a new shop on the outskirts of the village, while Blake told him all about the new edition of her book. _

_When they reached the restaurant, Jaune gave the waiter his name and they were led to a table in the back. _

_Jaune ordered a steak with fries for him, while Blake chose to go with the delicious looking salmon. _

_During dinner, the knight told her some tales he had experienced with his sisters. The cat Faunus described growing up in Kuo Kuana to him along with a few childhood adventures. It was something they did a few months prior, but this time they told each other also the bad sides. _

_Jaune, for example, was a target of bullying because of him being weak and hiding behind his older sisters. _

_Blake had to deal with discrimination early on due to her participation at the rallies of the White Fang. It wasn't uncommon for her back then to have a head wound, courtesy of rocks being thrown at them. _

_She even told him a bit about her time in the White Fang. It wasn't a topic she liked to talk about so they usually left it out. But this evening was different. _

_After their dinner, they walked through the village towards the lake, this time their hand clasped together. _

_At the edge of the lake, they sat down and simply watched the sunset that colored the water orange-gold, while the surrounding trees seemed almost black against the sun. _

_They didn't even notice that they had slid closer together and that Blake's head rested now against Jaune's shoulder with his arm almost encircling her. _

_But as soon as both realized that they sprung apart and looked away with blushes evidently on their faces. _

_"Well, I think that's enough for tonight," Jaune commented awkwardly. Blake nodded wordlessly. _

_The walk back to the flat was rather awkward for both of them. They hadn't tried to talk again, too lost in their embarrassment. _

_Finally back in their home, they looked at each other. _

_"I had fun tonight," Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head. _

_"Me too," Blake agreed, but didn't say anything else. _

_The awkward air got thicker by the minute, till Blake said "Well, I'm going to sleep." She turned around and went to the door of her room. _

_"Wait!"_

_She turned back to Jaune again who looked a bit nervous. "Would you consider going out with me again?"_

_That surprised Blake and made her feel this warm feeling again in her stomach. _

_She smiled at him. "I would love to," she stated. She hesitated, then walked back to Jaune and gave him a kiss on his cheek. _

_"Goodnight," she said and rushed into her room. Left behind was a wide-eyed Jaune Arc-Belladonna who rubbed his cheek in wonder. _

_**Flashback End**_

"After that, we started to go out regularly, at least once a week. Sure, we couldn't do everything because of my pregnancy, but we had fun regardless. During that, the embarrassment about hugging or kissing cheeks got lesser as we did it more frequently," Blake told her ex-leader who listened closely.

"It was after the third month of dating that I admitted to myself that I had fallen for him hard. But I was hesitant. What if he didn't feel the same? What if he said that we should only remain friends? Today I can say that I shouldn't have worried back then. Jaune told me he fell for me much earlier, which was the reason why he asked me out. But during my first pregnancy, my hormones were all over the place and messed with my mind."

Ruby was by now laying on her stomach with her legs swaying in the air and her upper body resting on her forearms. "And when did you two finally admitted your love?"

The cat Faunus smiled wistfully as she remembered. "It was the day our kittens were born."

_**Flashback**_

_It was close to 2 am when Blake was pulled out of her sleep by a sharp pain which originated from her heavily pregnant belly._

_It took a bit before it subsided. But when it did, she immediately noticed the wetness in her bed. _

_She knew what it meant. Her water had broken._

_The cat Faunus struggled to get out of her bed, her body not listening to her right now. She made it to the door before a new contraction hit her and she had to stabilize herself on the doorframe. _

_As soon as it stopped, she hastened out of the door and towards Jaune's room where she began hammering against the door. _

_It took him about three minutes to open it, only to see Blake holding her stomach as if in pain and her cat ears folded into themselves to see that something was not right. That evaporated any drowsiness he still had as he snapped into focus. _

_"Blake! Are you okay?!" Jaune asked panicked as he held her up, her legs having given out under her. _

_Blake shook her head. "T-The twins are coming!" She hissed through clenched teeth. _

_That was all he needed to hear. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch where he sat her down, before rushing to get the bag they had packed beforehand. _

_Meanwhile, Blake had started with the breathing exercises the doctor had shown her. It wasn't long before Jaune was back, the bag slung over his shoulder. _

_He grabbed her again in bridal style and ran out of their flat. Not too fast, so as not to jostle Blake too much, but still faster than a civilian could run. _

_It took him less than 10 minutes to reach the small hospital in the village. He stormed up the stairs and burst inside. _

_"I need a doctor!" He yelled, while Blake groaned in his arms as another contraction shot through her. _

_The woman at the desk looked up and recognized the signs immediately. She grabbed the Scroll on the table and called into it after pressing something on the screen. "Maternity ward, we have a mother in labor!"_

_Shortly after that Blake was led away, while Jaune had to stay back in order to fill out the necessary paperwork and answer another few questions from the woman. _

_After being done, he rushed into the direction the nurses had taken Blake. He even reached the maternity ward. But as soon as he wanted to continue on, he was blocked by the nurses. _

_"I'm sorry, sir, but men are not allowed to be present during birth. You will be called as soon as your children are born," one of them told him apologetically. _

_He wanted to argue, to demand entrance to the room he knew his wife was in. But he also knew that he shouldn't cause trouble and he would causea lot of it, should he choose to go against the orders of the nurse. _

_Grudgingly, he sat down on one of the plastic chairs and waited nervously to hear something about the health of his wife and his children._

—

_The morning came and Jaune could hear his stomach growling, but he refused to leave his place, despite the nurses encouraging him to get something to eat and drink. _

_He would only leave his seat when he had to go to the toilet and sat otherwise unmoving, simply staring at the floor. _

_Finally, after a bit more than eight hours later, a doctor came to him. _

_"Mister Arc-Belladonna?"_

_Jaune's head snapped up instantly and he stood up. "Yes? Is it over? How are Blake and the children?"_

_The doctor did his best to calm down the younger male. "You can relax. The birth had no complications. The twins and Misses Arc-Belladonna are completely healthy, albeit a bit tired. If you wish you can go to see them now."_

_A burden was lifted from Jaune's shoulders as he started to relax. He nodded thankfully to the doctor and made his way towards the door the doctor had pointed. _

_Raising his hand, he hesitated a bit before pressing down the handle and opening it. _

_There sat Blake in a hospital gown, resting against the head of the hospital bed she was in. _

_She had heard the door opening and turned to him. She looked very tired just like the doctor had said, but on her face was a happy smile. In her arms rested two little bundles. _

_"Hey, Jaune. Come over and say hello to your daughters," she said quietly and waved him over, careful not to move the bundle too much. _

_Jaune moved to her quietly and looked at his daughters for the first time. _

_The moment he laid his eyes on them he felt his heart soar. They were sleeping peacefully in the arms of their mother, each one of their tiny hands grasping the blanket. _

_It was one of the most beautiful scenes he had ever seen. _

_"They're perfect," breathed Jaune. _

_"I know," Blake whispered back. _

_They simply watched their twins sleeping for a long time. And the longer Jaune watched them, the more he knew what he wanted for them. Them all. _

_"Blake."_

_Said Faunus turned her head to him to listen and was completely surprised when he covered her lips with a gentle kiss. Their first kiss. _

_Her eyes widened in surprise at Jaune's action before warmth exploded inside of her and she started to respond to the kiss. _

_Both of them were lost to Remnant, only having the feeling of the other's lips and the love for each other in mind. _

_No one could say how long their kiss lasted as they finally broke it and simply gazed into the eyes of the other. _

_"Jaune...do you...love me...?" Blake asked quietly. _

_He nodded softly. "Yes, I do. I have for several months now. But I wasn't brave enough to tell you. What if you said you didn't feel the same? I didn't want to risk it. But now with our children being born...I...I don't want us to be accidentally married friends with two children. I want us to be a real family from now on. What do you say?"_

_Blake's eyes had started to glisten with unshed tears and the largest and happiest smile he had ever seen on her had blossomed on her face as leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes contently. "I would like that."_

_At that moment, the baby girl in the right bundle started to wake up and slowly opened her eyes, revealing amber eyes as she looked curiously at the new face above her before gurgling happily and reaching up. _

_"Here, I think Kuroka wants her Daddy," Blake said as she wanted to give the now named Kuroka to him. But Jaune held up a hand. _

_"I have a better idea. Give me a sec." And with that, he left the room. _

_Blake looked after him curiously when a sniffing sound forced her to look down letting her see the little baby getting teary-eyed and almost crying. But before she could panic about what to do Jaune walked back into the room, this time he had a nurse with him. _

_He immediately saw the expression on little Kuroka's face and rushed over. "Shhh, Daddy is here. He just had to get someone," he soothed the baby who slowly calmed down and started to babble again. _

_"Why did you get a nurse?" Blake asked him. _

_"Well, I thought," he began, as he gave the nurse his Scroll before taking Kuroka into his arms, "it would be a nice first family picture of the four of us, don't you agree?"_

_Blake's eyes lit up in understanding as she nodded and moved over a bit for him to lay down next to her. When he did that, she laid her head on his chest and cuddled herself closer to him, while Kuroka looked around curiously with her twin sister still asleep. _

_"Okay, you ready?" The nurse asked the now parents as she focused the camera on them. "Say cheese!"_

_"Cheese!" Both of them said with happy smiles as the flash went of. _

_**Flashback End**_

Ruby stared at the picture of that day Blake had described to her. They really looked like a little family with Jaune and Blake leaning against each other, each of them having a baby in their arms and happy smiles on their faces. It was perfect.

"From then on, I moved into Jaune's room in the flat while re-decorating my old one for the twins. Of course, that was until Jaune had bought and built a house here in the forest where we have been living ever since," Blake ended her tale as she looked at her ex-leader and put her Scroll away again.

"That's...amazing. Thank you for telling me," Ruby said gratefully.

"Please, it's not like we keep it a secret. I should thank you for asking before you do something," Blake laughed before she yelped and held her belly.

"Blake?! Are you ok?! Are the babies coming?!" The reaper panicked before the cat Faunus stopped her with a gesture.

"I'm ok. The little ones are only kicking again," she replied and the silver-eyed woman relaxed again.

Then she hesitated. "Can I...feel it?"

Blake only smiled, grabbed Ruby's hand and guided it onto her belly.

And indeed, not long after Ruby had started to touch Ruby Blake's tummy she could something against her hand multiple times.

"Wow," she breathed as she felt the impacts.

"Yeah, that was my and Jaune's first reaction too. But it will only get more beautiful the bigger they get. It's an amazing feeling," Blake told her. Then a teasing glint entered her eyes. "Maybe you will have that feeling too. Maybe even with someone special, hmm?"

Ruby could only squeal embarrassed and hid in her hood, while Blake laughed.

The rest of the afternoon they caught up about the last seven years, with Ruby telling of their four years at Beacon, while Blake told her about the twins growing up.

All too soon it was getting dark and the igloo was finished just before the sun vanished completely.

Amy and Kuroka wanted to crawl inside and eat there but their parents denied it, no matter how many kitty eyes and begging they got.

In the end, they all ate inside while the twins were pouting.

It was only then that Ruby noticed the absence of their teams. "I wonder where the others and Miss Goodwitch are."

Ren looked up from his steak. "Did you check your Scroll? Maybe they wrote you."

Ruby immediately took out her Scroll and checked.

There was indeed a message from Pyrrha. She opened it and read it.

"The others have gone back to the village and are asking when we are coming," she relayed to the ninja of NPR.

Before Ren could answer, Jaune spoke up. "How about you stay here for one more night? Yang is still knocked out and you don't want to walk through the woods in the dark with luggage."

Ren and Ruby thought about it and had to agree with him. Even with the low Grimm population, it was possible to be attacked by a larger group and they would be handicapped if they also had to defend Yang.

"Alright, we'll do that. Just let me text it to them," Ruby responded and tapped rapidly on her Scroll before putting it away and resuming to eat her dinner.

After dinner, they watched a movie together before the twins were sent upstairs.

"You have to pack your school bags," Blake reminded them, to which they whined.

"Do we have to?" They asked in unison.

A raised eyebrow that said 'Do you have to ask?' answered that and they went upstairs grumbling.

The adults soon followed because Jaune and Blake had to wake up early in order to get ready for work, or at least Jaune had to, but when Ruby and Ren asked what they were doing, they were told that it was a secret and would see it tomorrow.

But before they went to sleep themselves they had to say goodnight to the twins.

"Can I come too? I want to apologize to them again for Yang's words," the reaper asked nervously.

"Sure, come on," Blake said and walked in front with her husband next to her.

They stopped in front of the room next to the one Ren had already vanished into to sleep. With a knock, they opened the door and Ruby saw the room behind it.

It was as if you had split two rooms in half, one yellow and one black, and glued the not matching pieces together. You could immediately see who slept where.

The twins were covered in thick blankets to protect them from the cold that would undoubtedly come in the night. They were waiting for them.

"Kuroka, Amarilla. Ruby has to tell you something," Jaune announced as Ruby stepped forward and bowed her head.

"I'm so, so sorry for what my sister said today and what it may have caused to you," she said with her head down.

To her surprise, both girls giggled. "Why are you sorry? That blonde meanie said those things, not you? There is nothing for us to forgive you for, Auntie Ruby." Kuroka declared as Amy nodded in agreement with her sister.

"A-Auntie?" Ruby stammered surprised.

Suddenly the twins looked a bit uncomfortable and squirmed a little. "Do you not want to be our Auntie?" Amarilla asked sadly with her cat ears dropping.

Ruby instantly tried to cheer her up again. "No, no, no, I would love to be your Auntie. You simply took me by surprise, that is all."

That did the trick and both were beaming again. Then Jaune spoke up. "I think that is enough for tonight. Say Goodnight to Auntie Ruby."

"Goodnight, Auntie Ruby!" They chorused happily.

"Goodnight Kuroka! Goodnight Amarilla! Sweet dreams!" Ruby responded with a wave and left the room to let the parents give their personal Goodnight to their children.

She went to the bath, changed into her sleeping clothes, brushed her teeth, and walked the room where Yang was still knocked out.

She laid next to her sister and turned her back to her. Her last thought before sleep claimed her was that Auntie Ruby had a nice ring to it.

**And that's it for this chapter! Man, I loved writing that hospital scene and I hope you like it too. And sorry if the date was too lame, I'm not good at those.**

**I also have a question: Can somebody draw the scene of Blake in the hospital bed with Jaune beside her and the freshly born twins in their arms? It's a picture I had in my head from the start but I can't draw well.**

**Also, thank you to the person who has written down the errors of the last chapter in the reviews, appreciate that!**

**Anyway, see you all next time! Raizor out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Yang groaned as her consciousness returned to her and she opened her eyes.

It was still dark outside with a slight purple hue on the horizon, indicating that it had to be morning.

She tried to sit up but every single movement hurt. It was as if a horde of Beringels had used her as punching bag before throwing her to a few Boarbatusks to let them roll over her, only to be chewed on Beowolves.

"You're awake," came a voice from beside her.

She turned her head and saw her sister sitting there with Crescent Rose in her lap, doing maintenance to her beloved weapon.

"Yeah. What hit me?" Yang groaned as she finally succeeded to sit up and rubbed her head.

Ruby's hands clenched a little on her weapon but she didn't show any other signs of being irritated. "You were smacked around by the family father whose family you insulted," she said calmly while putting the scope of her sniper back inside.

Yang blinked before her memories returned. "Oh, yeah. Well, that is simply a delay. I will beat it into him that-"

Ruby's punch caught the brawler in the face by surprise and threw her back down on the mattress with a grunt.

Holding her throbbing nose she looked up, only to freeze when she saw the angry glowing silver eyes of her sister.

"Is that your only problem?" Ruby's voice was colder than anything Yang had ever heard. It scared her a bit.

"Is your only problem that you weren't able to beat Jaune? Does it not matter to you, what you are doing to this family?" She questioned the blonde, her eyes never leaving her sister.

"I-I..." Yang stuttered, but Ruby interrupted her.

"You continue to think, that Blake is unhappy and didn't want any of this, right?" Not trusting her voice, the brawler nodded and promptly received another slap.

"Then I think, it's time you open your eyes and stop seeing what you want to see and start to see the reality. Blake has been married for seven years and even if she didn't love Jaune from the beginning, they found together in the end. And you are willing to try and rip it apart? Just because it isn't you?!" The reaper almost screamed now.

She wasn't blind. She knew that Yang was still crushing hard on the cat Faunus. Even if they weren't on a team for long, Yang had found in Blake someone, who she could confide into and that had escalated pretty quickly into something more for the brawler. And if there was one thing Yang wanted, it was to be loved.

It didn't help that her mother left her at an early age and her father was unable to balance that out. Summer's presence, later on, may have helped a bit, but it could have never replaced her birth mother. And when Summer died, even her father Taiyang couldn't really care for her for a while. All of that had left marks on Yang, marks she had never acknowledged because she was too prideful.

And it was exactly that pride, that refused to accept that Blake was out of her reach forever.

Yang was quietly glaring at the mattress, silently confirming Ruby's accusation.

Ruby sighed. "Let go, Yang. You will only hurt yourself if you continue to chase down a chance, that doesn't exist anymore. Blake is very happy as it is now. Do not destroy it for her."

With that, the reaper picked up her scythe and folded it back into its compact form, before placing it on her back and walking towards the door.

Just as she reached it, she heard Yang whisper "It is so unfair."

Ruby turned to her and regarded her with a steely look. "It wasn't fair when your mom abandoned you and Dad, when my mom died and Dad broke down, or when Blake got expelled for doing something she believed in and was right with it. Life is never fair, that is something we learned early on. The only thing we can do is to deal with it and move forward," she said, sounding wise beyond her years, and exited the room, leaving behind her sister who simply sat there in silence as bitter tears slowly started to drop in her lap.

—

Breakfast was somewhat hurried. There wasn't much conversation besides the twins groaning about school and begging their parents to excuse them, which was promptly ignored.

Yang joined them halfway through it and sat down without a word. Her bloodshot eyes suggested to the couple that she had been crying, but neither Jaune or Blake mentioned it.

At 7:15 am, the family and Stelmaria plus guests gathered at the front door and left the house.

They walked through the woods with the Arc-Belladonna parents leading, Ren behind them, Ruby with a pouting Kuroka and Amarilla after him and a still silent Yang bringing up the rear.

While they walked, Ruby's Scroll vibrated, indicating she had received a message. Pulling it out, she saw that it was from Pyrrha.

"Ren, Yang. Pyrrha just wrote me. We are to meet up at the Bullhead landing docks to continue our mission as soon as possible," she told them. Ren nodded while Yang didn't react visibly.

Jaune turned around to face them. "Then I suggest that we split up when we arrive in the village. You can come to us around noon. We should have some free time then. Sounds good?" He suggested.

Ruby looked to Ren, who shrugged his shoulders, and then to Yang, whose silence she took as an agreement.

"That works. Where do we find you?" She asked him curiously as they still hadn't said, where they worked.

"Not telling. Ask the citizens, all of them know us and where we work," said the knight with a teasing wink before looking forwards again.

The leader of Team RWY grumbled a bit for still being denied to know.

It was not long before they reached the edge of the little town where they split up with the Arc-Belladonnas going towards the center of the village while the Huntsman and Huntresses walked to the landing docks, where they saw the others already waiting.

Nora looked as bubbly as ever, while Pyrrha looked even worse than yesterday, her posture betraying her exhaustion.

Goodwitch looked as ready as ever with her arms crossed and her gaze focused on the three of them.

Weiss' face was one of indifference as she looked towards her team leader, a fact to which Ruby winced a bit. It seemed like the heiress didn't take her words yesterday kindly.

"Good, you're here. Then we can continue with our investigation," the witch of Beacon greeted them and immediately walked off to the woods.

Ruby rolled her eyes and followed her with the others behind her. This would be fun to deal with.

—

She was right. The tension in her own team and their sister team made it almost impossible to really work together.

More than once, she had to step in to break up conflicts that could have escalated. And between an emotional Yang, a tired and stressed Pyrrha and an annoyed Weiss, there were many of these.

As such, she was thankful when it was noon as they had agreed to take a break by that time.

"Do you want to come with us to see Jaune's and Blake's workplace?" Ruby asked her team, Team NPR and Goodwitch.

Team NPR agreed, though Pyrrha a little reluctantly, as did Glynda. But Weiss and Yang declined, saying they wanted to be alone.

Knowing there was nothing she could do, Ruby sighed and continued walking towards the edge of the village.

But as soon as they got to the first few houses, something strange happened.

She started to feel...nothing negative. All the rage she still had for Yang and Weiss, all her fear, all her hate was simply washed away and left behind were only her positive emotions.

She could see that the others felt it too.

Weiss face had softened a bit and showed some emotion again while Yang's eyes had regained the light in her eyes, that had vanished after her verbal beatdown.

Ren didn't have a really noticeable reaction besides relaxing a bit and Nora wasn't any different. Pyrrha, on the other hand, straightened up clearly as her composure regained some of the resolve that had been lost after learning of Jaune's marriage.

"This...is different," she commented.

"I'll say! I don't think, I ever felt that good," Yang said as her usual grin started to show again.

"I think, we just found the reason why the Grimm population has diminished here. But what is the cause of this sensation?" Goodwitch wondered as she started to look around.

"We can worry about that later. Right now, I want to see where Jaune and Blake work," the reaper responded and walked towards a civilian to ask for directions.

It turned out, that really everybody knew the Arc-Belladonnas and where they worked. So after saying goodbye to Yang and Weiss, the group of five walked towards the center of the village.

Arriving there, they looked around for any clue where Jaune and Blake could be working, because for some reason, none of the passers had answered that.

Ren was the first to see it. It was a medium-sized shop with a big store window in the front, where multiple books were on display. Above the window was a big sign that read _**Knightshade Books & Café**_.

"Guys, I think that's it," he called to the others and pointed at the sign.

They looked into the direction, saw the sign and could immediately make the connection. _**Knight **_stood for Jaune while _**Shade **_was all Blake. That, combined with the cat Faunus' love for books and Jaune's talent concerning the kitchen, made it clear, who worked there.

"Well, I guess we go and check it out," Pyrrha commented and together they walked towards the shop. The closer they got, the more details became visible such as long bookshelves that gave them the idea of a library. But then they saw, that the books in the windows had price tags, so maybe a bookstore. Or both in one?

The bell above the door jingled when they opened it, entered the quiet store and looked around. It really seemed to be a mixture of library and bookstore. A few people were lingering between the shelves, either reading or looking for a specific book.

"Thank you and have fun with the book!" A voice called from their right.

They turned their heads and saw Blake, sitting at a cash desk and waving after an elderly woman with a book under her arm. Then she noticed the Huntsmen.

"Oh, there you are! I knew you would be coming soon," she greeted them as she stood up with a bit of struggle due to her belly. "Come, Jaune is in the back, tending to his costumers."

The pregnant cat Faunus led them through the rows of books to the very end of their store. And there was indeed a Café, but it was completely quiet instead of the loud place would expect.

Jaune was behind the counter, giving out coffee and snacks such as cakes, cookies and the like.

He looked up when he heard the typical quiet steps of his wife and saw her with Ruby, his old team, and Goodwitch.

"Hey, guys. Wanna drink or eat something?" He asked with a smile.

The Huntsmen nodded and gave him their orders. Ruby and Nora choose hot chocolate (Nora being forbidden to drink coffee by Ren) and Pyrrha, Ren, and Glynda ordered tea with a few cookies.

While Jaune was busy with preparing their drinks and snacks, Blake led the group into a small room behind the counter where a table, larger than those in front of the Café, stood.

"Please sit down, Jaune should be with us shortly," she said to them as she sat down herself with the others also taking their seats.

Shortly after sitting down, Jaune came in with two trays in his hands, one for the snacks and one for the beverages, which he set down on the table.

"Grab what you like, this one is one the house," he said and gestured to the trays.

The others didn't hesitate to do just that and soon enough all of them were warm and cozy.

"How is it, that you can leave your shop unattended? Don't you worry about theft or losing costumers?" Pyrrha asked while eating a piece of chocolate cake hungrily. It was clear, that the 'Invincible Woman' hadn't eaten much the last two days.

Jaune waved her off. "Oh, I'm not concerned about that. There haven't been any thefts in this village in the last 5 years, neither big nor little. And I will not lose costumers, because they're used to us leaving the counters unattended and know that we will be back in an hour or so. During that, they can read a book to kill time," he told them.

That got the undivided attention of all Huntsmen at the table. Five years?

"Wait, that was around the same time when the numbers started to go down!" Ruby exclaimed.

Jaune and Blake tilted their heads to the side. "What are you talking about?" Blake asked curiously.

"Around five years ago, the Grimm population started to shrink down so much, that today there is only about a quarter of the original population remaining. It is our mission to find the source of this phenomenon and to study it," Glynda explained as she furiously thought of what could have happened and what connection to the crimes there was.

"Ooh yeah, that's because of me," Jaune said casually with a shrug.

The Huntsmen froze. What did he just say?

"C-Could you repeat that?" Ruby stammered.

"I said, that's because of me. Well, more like Stelmaria and I because we hunt them, and my Semblance," the knight amended with a raised eyebrow at the strange behavior of his friends.

"You unlocked your Semblance?!" Pyrrha exclaimed stunned.

Jaune shrugged again. "It HAS been seven years since we last saw each other. Many things changed, including that one," he pointed out.

They nodded slowly. By now, they shouldn't be surprised anymore, they knew that, but for some reason, they did with the Arc-Belladonna patriarch.

"Sooo, what does your Semblance do?! Do you become super strong or super fast? No, you get some kind of sonar to map out your environment! Ahh, what am I talking, you are shooting lasers from your eyes, don't you?! Wait, wait, that's not right either. You can grow multiple limps that turn into weapons with which you can break more legs, right?!" Nora rambled and started to invade Jaune's personal space until they were nose to nose.

It was that moment, where Jaune put a bottle of syrup against her lips with a straw in it. That shut her right up and focused on trying to drink the sticky goodness through the small plastic pipe.

"No, I can't do any of that. My Semblance is rather simple and actually similar to Ren's own." The ninja of NPR looked even more interested.

"Well, what is it? Tell us," Ruby begged with a puppy pout.

Jaune chuckled. "That won't work on me. The kitten pouts of my daughters and sometimes Blake are stronger than that. Anyway, my Semblance nullifies negative emotions and I mean nullify, not suppress like Ren's. It makes them disappear completely with the only hope for them to return is for the people hit by it to feel new negative emotions. Additionally, my Semblance amplifies positive emotions a bit."

Ruby, Ren, Pyrrha, and Goodwitch sat there and let the implications of such a Semblance hit home. "B-But I need to touch a person or at least have sight onto him or her. How can yours be more useful?" Ren asked in shock, his usual calm demeanor nowhere to be found.

The knight grinned. "Yeah, I had that problem at first too. Couldn't work it on a person of whom I didn't know, where she was. So I started to experiment and found out that when I focus much Aura in my Semblance, I'm able to create something like a field in which my Semblance takes effect. But it takes a lot of Aura and as such, I wasn't able to maintain it for very long at first. But with the daily use of my Semblance in such a manner, my Aura pool started to grow till it was as large as it is now, where I can cover the whole city with my Semblance without being strained. Of course, that doesn't apply when I'm not in the village. It's too stressful if I have to keep it up over long distances and some negative emotions have to be in our lives to form our character," he explained.

The Huntsmen were stunned. Such a Semblance was unheard of. Yes, there were many, that suppressed negative emotions or absorbed them or even manipulated them but never before nullified them.

"Mister Arc," Goodwitch began, dropping the Belladonna part, which irritated both parents slightly, "do you know what your Semblance could do? It could finally provide foolproof protection against Grimm, stop protests from Faunus peacefully, make the crime rates going down, and -"

"-and it would rip him away from his family to either serve as a shield till his death or to be experimented with to replicate the effects." Blake interrupted the professor with a hard glare.

"E-Excuse me?!" Glynda asked stunned.

"You heard my wife right. When the knowledge of my Semblance gets out, all of the kingdoms will try to persuade me to protect them or at worst threaten my family to get me to do so. That's not even considering that they may start experimenting on Kuro and Amy too, simply because there is the possibility of them having my Semblance somewhere in their DNA. And I will rip everybody apart with bare hands to protect them!" Jaune growled, his eyes as hard as his wife's.

Glynda was shocked. "B-But you can't be serious! You risk the existence of humanity for your daughters?!" She exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Yes, I would! Because if no one is making an effort to really defeat the problems by the roots, why should I dampen the symptoms, only for them to come back two days later?! And for such a thing I should be willing to risk my daughters, my wife, and my entire life?! If you think I would do that, then you are way dumber than you look!" Jaune roared even louder with a fury never heard before.

There was silence in the room as the knight and the witch stared at each other. Blake was the one, who broke it. "I think, it's better if you go, Miss Goodwitch," she stated coldly pointed to the door.

The teacher took her time to glare at her male ex-student, before getting up and stomping out of the room.

As soon as she left, Blake and Jaune started to relax again and turned to their shocked friends. "I'm sorry you had to see this, but it was necessary. Should the knowledge of my Semblance get out, it would mean the end of our peaceful days," the ex-leader of JNPR apologized.

Slowly, the younger Huntsmen started to calm down and Ruby spoke up. "It's alright. We all understand why you reacted the way you did. And I think all of us would have done the same thing." Team NPR nodded in agreement.

Soon they were talking about simple matters until Pyrrha brought up something.

"Excuse me, Blake, but the ring you are wearing, it's not the same you have described from your...accidental marriage night. Did you lose it?" The spartan questioned curiously.

"Oh no, my original ring is back home, same as Jaune's. These rings are actually from the second wedding we had," the cat Faunus explained while softly touching it with a smile.

That brought them up short. "Second wedding?!"

"Why did you have a second wedding? Was the first one not enough?" Ren asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Blake giggled. "While I admit, I would have liked to remember my wedding, I wouldn't have needed another inofficial wedding. No, that wedding was for our parents. As to how it came to that, well..."

_**Flashback - Three years ago**_

_"Are you sure, you want to do this? We don't have to," Jaune Arc-Belladonna, father of two adorable daughters, asked his wife concerned. _

_Said wife nodded determinedly. "I don't want Kuroka and Amy to go through her childhood without ever knowing their grandparents and aunts. They have a right to know them and we have to finally inform our families just what happened to us," Blake Arc-Belladonna responded firmly. _

_Currently, it was late evening and the two of them sat on their couch in the living room, looking at the Scroll tablet standing on their couch table. Their twin daughters were already sleeping upstairs and their pet tigress Stelmaria was lying to their feet, slightly napping. _

_"You are right, of course," Jaune sighed. "I'm just worried about their reactions, you know? First, they don't hear anything from us for 4 years, even longer in your case, and then we call just to tell them, that we're okay, married and have two daughters running around."_

_She fought back a wince. "Ok, when you say it like that, it does sound like a bad idea. But we don't have a choice. We kept it a secret long enough from both sides," the cat Faunus stated and gave his cheek a soft kiss. _

_When he still didn't look convinced, she giggled a bit. "I'm not looking forward to this conversation any more than you do. How about we don't tell them anything about our wedding and our twin terrors for now? In fact, we only say, that we were traveling and will arrive in your hometown in a few weeks. When we meet up with them, we can tell them the truth, ok?"_

_Not a complete lie. They were traveling together, they just wouldn't tell how long and what happened before that. _

_With a sigh, Jaune smiled. "Alright, then let's do this. Who's first, you or me?" He asked while turning his head to his wife, only to be met with her adorable kitty eyes and a pout. He laughed. _

_"Ok, ok, my parents first," he said, still chuckling, which got him a thankful kiss. _

_Deeply inhaling, he dialed the number of his parent's house and waited. During that, they made sure to sit not too close together and hide the hands with their wedding ring as not to raise suspicion. _

_It rang once, twice, three times before somebody answered and a live picture of the person on the other end of the line appeared. _

_"Who the hell is calling at such a time?" A man yelled while rubbing his eyes. From the looks of it, he was about as tall as Jaune, had the same hair, if a bit wilder, a beard on his chin, and was currently bare-chested. This was Nicholas Arc, the father of Jaune and mayor of a small town that was technically a separate nation due to the long history of the Arcs. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry, dad, I will call you at a later time again," the younger Arc responded sarcastically. _

_The hand still rubbing_ _stilled as the older Arc blinked and looked closer at the screen before his eyes widened and he inhaled deeply. _

_"JUNIPER! GIRLS! JAUNE IS CALLING!" He yelled loudly with his head tilted up. _

_It didn't take long before a literal stampede stormed into the live picture. _

_First was an attractive older woman with light blonde hair and blue eyes darker than Jaune's. She wore a white blouse and a blue skirt with her hair done up in a bun. _

_Next was a curly-haired blonde, the same shade as Jaune, with light blue eyes. She wore an orange tanktop and dark red jogging pants. _

_Then there was a short-haired one with a scar beneath her right eye and plaster on her left cheek. Her clothes were a sleeveless green shirt with green and brown gloves along the length of her arm and brown pants. _

_To her right was a woman with round glasses and a blue headband, that kept her long straight hair behind her ears. Her clothes consisted of a short-sleeved white blouse and a blue skirt, shorter than that of the first woman. _

_Besides her was a woman with a face so similar to Jaune, you couldn't have told the difference between them, had they been the same gender, although her hair was darker than his. Her clothes were a purple t-shirt and grey shorts. _

_The last two in the front were definitely identical twins with their looks, only having different clothes. One wore a black tank top, a grey hoodie that is unzipped and drooping off her shoulders, grey sweatpants, a blue hairband, giving her an off-centered ponytail, and blue headphones around her neck. The other one wore a grey button-up shirt with a black vest, black skinny jeans, a blue scarf tied it the style of an airline stewardess, and a blue bow holding a perfectly centered ponytail. _

_Those were Juniper, Rogue, Verte, Bleue, Violet, Noire, and Blanche, Jaune's mother and sisters respectively with only Saphron missing due to living in Argus with her wife and son. _

_"JAUNE!" Said Arc winced at the volume of their voices while Blake's cat ears flattened themselves on her head to block out the noise. _

_"Geez, calm down. I know it has been a long time, but there's no need to blow away my hearing," he commented while rubbing his ears. _

_"Well, can you blame us?! You ran away almost 5 years ago without so much of a notice or a call. We even thought you were dead! And now you're calling as if nothing was wrong!" Raged Verte angrily, but everybody could tell, that she was relieved to see her younger brother alive. _

_His eyes softened. "I'm sorry. I was just...ashamed at how much I sucked at fighting and wanted to get better in the real world," the knight mumbled. _

_"Well, at least you are safe. May I ask who that lovely woman beside you is?" Juniper asked while fixing Blake with a critical gaze, that got the cat Faunus fidgeting internally. _

_"Oh yeah, mom, sisters, this is Blake. She is the one I traveled with and trained me a bit. Blake, may I introduce you to my father Nicholas, my mother Juniper and my sisters Rogue, Verte, Bleue, Violet, Noire, and Blanche," he told her._

_"Hello, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Jaune told me so much about you," she greeted her in-laws, not that they knew that fact. _

_"I can assure you, everything that Jaune told you about us, is probably a lie or exaggerated," came the polite response of the glasses-wearing Arc, Bleue if she remembered correctly. _

_"Everything besides the good things," corrected the twin with the headphones with a grin. _

_"Those are all true," continued the other one with a similar grin, only smaller. _

_Blake giggled and turned to Jaune. "I see now what you meant with them being a handful," she commented, ignoring the protests coming from the tablet. _

_"Be quiet, you two!" Rogue exclaimed as she slapped the twins on the back of their heads. After that, she turned to the camera. "What I want to know is why you are calling now?"_

_Jaune scratched his neck nervously. "Well, Blake and I are currently on our way through Sanus and want to travel Mistral next. And because you are not living far away from the arrival port in Mistral, I thought I could visit you shortly after arriving," he explained. That was the cover story they came up with, should they be questioned about the sudden desire to see the family again. _

_Nicholas scratched his beard thoughtfully. "I don't think there's anything speaking against that. When would you arrive?"_

_"I think in a week or so. And would it be okay if we also invite Blake's parents? She hasn't seen them for seven years and also wants to catch up with them in person," Jaune pleaded. _

_That got some frowns of suspicion. Why couldn't she do that alone?_

_But Blake was fast to run damage control. "I would go to my parents myself, but Jaune, unfortunately, made a promise to be by my side when we were drunk one night and humans are not allowed on Menagerie," she explained while kicking the unseen shin of her husband who winced internally. _

_Understanding dawned on the Arc family as they facepalmed while Jaune just chuckled sheepishly. _

_"Well, under those circumstances, they can come over. What are their names so that I may call them?" The Arc patriarch asked. _

_"Ghira and Kali Belladonna. Mom is a cat Faunus like me while dad is a puma Faunus," Blake explained to him. _

_Nicholas' eyes widened. "Ghira Belladonna?! As in the ex-leader of the White Fang and current Chief of Kuo Kuana?" He inquired baffled. _

_"The very same. Why do you ask?" The ex-ninja of Team RWBY asked confused. _

_Juniper answered this time. "Because for the last few months, there have been talks over the CCT between them for cooperation of the two villages. Faunus from Menagerie are allowed to immigrate to our town legally to solve our lack of workers. In return, we will give them the materials they need to expand their village and feed their whole population. Rogue and Verte here are even going to live there for a while to help and defend it," she told the married couple which greatly surprised them. _

_"That will greatly help them. Thank you for that," Blake told them gratefully, which they waved off. "So, would it be possible for you to call my parents and get them to come to you in a week without mentioning me? I want to keep it a surprise."_

_The Arc father nodded. "Should be possible. We will also call over Saphron with Terra and their son Adrian. Okay, then we'll see you in a week!"_

_Exchanging goodbyes, the Arc family ended the call, leaving behind two very nervous Arc-Belladonna parents who were hoping that their lies wouldn't come back to bite them. _

_**Time skip - One week later**_

_It was around noon when the Arc-Belladonna family plus pet tigress disembarked from the cruise ship that brought them to Mistral in the time of four days. _

_These days were filled with fun in the pool with all family members, playful sparing of the parents to amuse their children, more than one romantic sunset for Jaune and Blake, and training Stelmaria's newfound Semblance. _

_It was actually quite a surprise when it activated a day before departure. Stelmaria had gotten a bit greedy for food and raided the fridge for more flesh while the family was watching a movie in the living room. They never noticed it until she appeared out of the air in front of the couch with a chicken leg in her mouth. _

_After Jaune and Blake scolded her, they started to experiment with her Semblance. It turned out that it hid her from everybody and everything as long as the people in question didn't know she was nearby. And even then, she only was visible for the person who knew. Otherwise, she was untraceable by scent, sight or noise. The perfect tool for her as a predator with eye-catching fur. _

_Another fact was that it was expandable to others as long as they touch her. That was what Jaune and Blake wanted to use to hide Amarilla and Kuroka from their families till the time was right. _

_The knight turned to his daughters. "Alright, girls. You should start hiding with Stelmaria."_

_"Do we have to? You didn't even tell us, why we are here!" Kuroka whined with a pout and kitty eyes, her cat ears dropping slightly. Next to her, Amarilla did the same. For anyone not used to it: Death sentence due to cuteness overload. _

_"As I said last time: It's a surprise. And we don't want anyone to see you because it will ruin the surprise," Blake explained patiently to her kittens. _

_"Muuuu~ That doesn't make sense," complained Amy while stomping with her feet. _

_Jaune chuckled. "Don't worry, it will. Now come on, climb on Stelmaria's back."_

_With a grumble, both twins did as they were told and the white tigress, who knew what she was supposed to do, activated her Semblance with a brief shine of grey Aura. Now they had around three hours before they would become visible for the rest of Remnant. _

_Jaune checked the surroundings and nodded satisfied when no one had seen the children and the tigress disappear. "Right, then let's get going. We have to go this way," he said while grabbing Blake's hand and gently pulling her along. _

_He led them down the street, always careful not to get separated from them, especially Stelmaria and his daughters. Due to them being invisible, the people around weren't nearly as careful as normal and more than once they had to stop to stay together. _

_While walking, the knight adjusted his fingerless gloves to be more comfortable. They had bought two pairs to cover their rings, unwilling to take them off. His white ones with black lines looked good with his blue jeans and black tanktop over which he wore a short-sleeved white jacket. Crocea Mors was situated on his hip as usual while on his back was a large bag for their clothes and other necessities. _

_Blake looked good too with her black gloves without fingers, a purple t-shirt, and tight black trousers. Her cat ears were twitching in every direction to take everything in. On her back rested her weapon Gambol Shroud. _

_It wasn't long before they had reached a small hill at the edge of the town. On top of it stood a small mansion that looked quite old. The home of the Arc family. _

_"Here we are. Now, remember girls, only come out when we call you, okay?" Jaune reminded the four-year-olds. The two children nodded enthusiastically, happy to finally get answers. _

_The knight looked at the mansion again and seemed to shudder, something that Blake caught. "What is it, Jaune?" She whispered so that their daughters wouldn't hear it. _

_"I'm a bit scared of meeting your father," he admitted quietly. _

_"What could he do much? I know you are stronger and faster than him," She responded confused. _

_Jaune snorted. "Blake, I've been living with 7 sisters and one overprotective father. I know what he will be capable of, should he deem me unworthy or perceive me as a threat."_

_The cat Faunus giggled a bit. "Don't worry, if that happens I'll be there to save you," she said playfully to which Jaune chuckled and gave her a quick but deep kiss before standing up straight again._

_With a last squeeze, they separated their hands and walked up to the front door, where Jaune ringed the bell three times and then waited nervously. _

_It wasn't long before the door opened and Rogue appeared in the door. "We were wondering when you would arrive. Come in, everybody is already here," she commented as she stepped aside for them and the invisible cat and twins to go inside._

_Together they walked down the hallway and towards a room, which seemed to be the living room out of which they could hear voices coming. _

_Jaune turned to Blake. "Alright, you wait here till I call you, ok?"_

_Blake nodded nervously, her cat ears folded into themselves. _

_Facing forward again, the knight took a deep breath and followed Rogue into the room. _

_Immediately he was tackled by his younger sisters and twin with his mother and older sisters following. _

_"I get the feeling you missed me," commented Jaune with a chuckle while hugging all of them tightly. He was rewarded with a slap on the back of his head. _

_"Shut up, little brother," a honey-haired blonde with an orange t-shirt and white vest retorted. _

_Jaune rolled his eyes. "And here I thought, motherhood had tamed your violent behavior, Saphron."_

_The Arc sisters and mother chuckled at their behavior before finally releasing the younger male Arc, allowing Nicholas to step forward and pull him into a manly hug. _

_"Good to see you're really in one piece, Jaune," the older Arc told his son warmly. _

_"Good to see you are just as old as ever," his son countered with a laugh. _

_They separated again and Jaune could see the four remaining people in the room. _

_Two were Terra Cotta-Arc, Saphron's wife, with their son Adrian, a little boy of five years. Jaune had only seen him once when he was little before running away, and as such was astonished how much he had grown. Both of them waving, with him clearly curious about his uncle. _

_The third person was definitely Blake's mother. She looked almost exactly like her daughter, the only differences being her face having wrinkles, a slightly smaller bust, shorter hair, and her eyes being a darker shade. That and her cat ears were slightly larger and had earrings. _

_The last person in the room was a huge man, taller than Jaune and his father by half a head. He knew that was Blake's father, but the only thing indicating it were the eyes, which were the same shade as his wife's. Otherwise, they looked completely different. _

_"You must be the son Nicholas talked about. It's nice to meet you, Mister Arc, I'm Kali Belladonna and the big softy beside me is my husband Ghira," greeted the only cat Faunus in the room him warmly with a smile while Ghira gave him a nod. _

_"It's an honor to meet you, Misses and Mister Belladonna. Please, call me Jaune," the knight responded kindly. _

_"Then call us Kali and Ghira. Come, sit with us. We were just discussing how many Faunus should be included in the first transfer. Your family said also something about a traveling companion. Is he not here?" She asked and mentioned to sit down in the free love seat in front of the couches. _

_Jaune, however, stepped to the side and called towards the door "You can come!"_

_After a few seconds, Blake walked into the room, her eyes focused on her parents as she watched their reactions nervously. _

_Kali's and Ghira's eyes widened in shock at seeing their daughter standing there and so grown up at that. _

_"Blake?" Kali asked tentatively while slowly standing up. _

_Said cat Faunus gave an awkward wave. "Hey, mom."_

_In the blink of an eye, Kali had covered the distance between them and hugged her daughter tightly. "My baby girl," she said and cried a bit. _

_Blake's eyes widened a bit before her tears also sprung forward and hugged her mother back just as tight. _

_Ghira was by now also on his feet and was with two steps by his wife and daughter, encircling both of them in his hug. _

_The Arcs watched the reunion with soft smiles. They were happy that the Belladonnas were finally back together as a family. _

_Jaune was especially happy because even she didn't show it, he knew that the situation with her parents had bothered Blake for many years and now she was finally able to leave it behind her. _

_After a few minutes, they released the hug and the large puma Faunus turned to Jaune. "You were with my daughter the whole time?"_

_"Since we have been kicked out of Beacon," the knight confirmed with a nod. _

_"Then, you have our eternal gratitude for staying with our daughter and keeping her safe," he told him with a slight bow of his head. _

_Jaune chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Please, she kept me safer than I did her at the beginning."_

_The Arcs looked ashamed at that. Jaune's skills had been that bad and they were honestly blaming themselves a bit. Should they have been harder or lighter to him? Maybe a different fighting style? In the end, it didn't matter. What's done is done and nothing could change it. _

_Kali stepped back and turned her gaze to the Arc-Belladonnas. "Well, sit down with us. Or do you have any more secrets you want to reveal?" She asked jokingly with a giggle. _

_To the surprise of everyone in the room, Jaune and Blake took a deep breath and nodded, before the knight joined Blake in front of their families, standing close together. They turned their heads to the door and called "You two can come!"_

_Immediately, the heads of Kuroka and Amarilla appeared on both sides of the door, shocking the Arcs and the Belladonnas completely and causing them to drop their jaws. _

_The parents waved them in and the twins made their way to them, before hiding behind their legs. They were a bit shy when it came to meeting strangers. _

_The knight and the ninja also pulled off their gloves, displaying their wedding rings to their families. _

_Finally, Jaune pulled Blake against him with her resting her head on his chest and both of them holding one hand of the twin closest to them, Kuroka to Blake and Amy to Jaune. _

_They set their gazes onto the Arcs and Belladonnas, whose shocks deepened. "May I introduce to you Kuroka and Amarilla, my four-year-old twin daughters with Blake Arc-Belladonna, my wife," said Jaune before turning to the twins. "Girls, these are your aunts and grandparents, along with your cousin. Say hello."_

_Their eyes lit up at the mention of grandparents and aunts. It was something they had always heard others talking about, how they got spoiled or taken out to trips, and they were a bit jealous of them. But now, they had the chance to experience that. _

_So they smiled brightly and greeted them "Hello!"_

_Silence responded to them. Not one of them moved a muscle. _

_After thirty seconds of nothing, the twins grew worried that they did something wrong and their cat ears started to drop. _

_At that moment they were hit by two blurs, who were squealing "GRANDKITTIES/GRANDBABIES!"_

_Those blurs turned out to be Kali and Juniper who immediately started to cuddle with their granddaughters while squealing all the time about how cute they were. Said granddaughters had started to purr from the friction the cheeks of their grandmothers caused against theirs, which send the older women into squealing once more. _

_That shook the rest of the Arc females out of their stupor and they joined their mother and their brother's wife's mother in trying to suffocate the twins with affection. _

_Kuroka was able to free herself from Kali's hug, who was whining about being denied to cuddle her before abruptly joining the others in cuddling Amarilla, and stumbled towards Ghira, who was still sitting on the couch in shock. _

_She regained her balance in front of him and looked up to the huge man. "You are my grandpa?" She asked with a cute tilt of her head. _

_Now, Ghira Belladonna was a man who many would call cold. Which he was most of the time to everybody besides his family. He was a man of pure will power and an unyielding spirit. But at the cute look of his granddaughter, his facade broke down faster than a house of cards. _

_He smiled warmly and rubbed her between the cat ears. "Yes, I'm your grandpa Ghira. And you must be Kuroka, right?"_

_Kuroka nodded happily and soon enough she sat on his shoulders and listened to the tales he told her about Kuo Kuana and Menagerie in awe. _

_Jaune and Blake observed the interactions from the sidelines with a smile. They were glad, that this went over so well. _

_The whole family cuddling was cut short by Nicholas who cleared his throat loudly. Everybody looked at him. "Although I'm happy to have more grandchildren, I think we all have some questions regarding your marriage and your children."_

_That snapped all of them out of their daze and they turned to the Arc-Belladonna couple, who got nervous because they didn't want to tell their families with their own children in the room, that they were basically an accident, regardless that they loved them very much. _

_Jaune was thinking furiously before having an idea. "Adrian?" He called and the little boy, who was still sitting beside Terra, the only woman who hadn't cuddled the twins, turned to him. "How about you show Amy and Roka around and play a little together?"_

_Adrian nodded enthusiastically, happy to have someone new to play with. _

_The knight turned to his daughters, who were pouting at being basically shooed away from their aunts and grandparents. "Don't worry, girls. You will have enough time with your grandmas, grandpas, and aunts. Simply let us catch up with them first, okay?"_

_They nodded reluctantly and were pulled out of the room by an excited Adrian, disappearing to who knows where. _

_Jaune and Blake, after making sure their daughters weren't anywhere close, walked to the free armchair, where Jaune sat down first and pulled Blake into his lap with her leaning against him and him hugging her. _

_"I think you want to know, who it came to all that, right?" The knight asked the Arcs and Belladonnas. They nodded unison. _

_And so they told them their story, leaving not a single detail out. _

_"Okay, so let me get this straight," said Saphron after they finished their story. "You got kicked out of Beacon, drank too much that night and got married by accident, traveled together before learning of Blake's pregnancy and finally settling down in a small village. Did I get it all?"_

_The couple nodded. The second oldest Arc sighed. "Only you, Jaune, only you."_

_"What I want to know is why neither of you called and at least told us about all of that," Violet wanted to know. The others were curious about that too. _

_"Well, at first it was because we simply didn't have a head for it. Between us traveling, Blake adjusting to her pregnancy, and us trying to make enough money, we simply didn't think of it. After Amy and Roka were born, we didn't want to because we were a bit ashamed because we forgot about you," Blake explained to them. _

_They nodded thoughtfully, easily seeing how that could have happened. _

_"So, is everything fine now?" Jaune asked in the round and was happy to see most of them nodding. _

_"No, it is not." That came from Ghira and Nicholas who had both serious expressions on their faces, that spelled nothing good. _

_"Dear, what's that about?" Kali asked concerned and confused. _

_"Yeah, come off it, pops, they may have married under strange circumstances, but the Arc promise is unbreakable," Verte agreed while glaring at her father. _

_"We also don't see, why you would have a problem with Jaune and Blake being married," added Noire and Blanche together. _

_"It's highly illogical to be unhappy with something you can't change, father," Bleue said in her usual 'better-than-thou' attitude while adjusting her glasses._

_The older male Arc held up a hand to silence them. "It is not that I don't like them being married," he told them before slumping his shoulders. "I simply would have liked to be there for my son at one of the most important days in his life."_

_"And I would have liked to walk my daughter down the aisle on that day. It is something that I will never get to do now." __Ghira lamented sadly. _

_Everyone in the room grew silent. The older men had good points, it was a missed event in the lives of their brother/son/daughter. _

_"Then...how about a second wedding?" Terra spoke up for the first time. Everybody looked at her confused so she decided to elaborate. "You can hold a second wedding for Jaune and Blake. It doesn't have to be huge, only for the families. A priest can be hired to wed them unofficially a second time."_

_"We could use our garden for it to take place," said Juniper slowly, liking this idea more and more. _

_"I can design Blake's wedding dress and Jaune's tuxedo. I already have some good ideas." Rogue told them while eying the Arc-Belladonnas with an analytical eye. _

_"We can take care of the flowers and the cake," exclaimed the Arc twins. "At least, if you want that," they added, addressing Jaune and Blake. _

_All of them looked to the couple in question, who in turn looked at each other. They had also never experienced a wedding themselves or at least couldn't remember it. This would grant them that and with their family on top of that. _

_They turned to their families. "We would love to have a second wedding."_

_Ghira smiled broadly. "Then, I believe, we have a wedding to plan!"_

_**Flashback End**_

**Ho. Ly. Shit. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update this story. The b*tch called school knocked on my door and kicked me in the balls so that I would focus more on her. **

**I also have to tell you that this is the last update for this year. I will be on vacation soon with no possibility of having access to a computer. I will continue writing and post it in the new year as soon as I can. **

**Now to the story: No, I'm not making Yang look like she's innocent. Yes, she is suffering from heartache, but her reaction is too much. From now on, she will act more civil but don't think, I will redeem her in any shape. **

**For those thinking Ruby didn't rip her apart enough: Don't forget, she is still her sister. I have a little brother myself and no matter how mad I am at him, I could never be angry at him for long or hate him. Never let him hear those words. **

**Also, Jaune's Semblance. It's not overly special but will play a deciding factor in the end. Some of you may have ideas already but please keep them to yourselves as to not spoil others. **

**Stelmaria's Semblance is something I thought of when I thought of cats as a whole. They sneak up on their prey and are almost undetectable for their prey when they do that. Think of it with Aura and bam! you have a Semblance. **

**Concerning hereditary Semblances, I think all Semblances are written down in the DNA of the Faunus and humans with a varying mutation factor depending on other genes. That way some Semblances are the same for generations (Schnee Semblance) while others variate in their appearance (Speed Semblances like Ruby with rose petals). Fact is, that Jaune's Semblance could lie recessive in his daughters' genes and as such, scientists would experiment on them to make the recessive gene become dominant which would be very painful for them as it changes their soul. That is at least my train of thought, let me know yours!**

**Now originally, this chapter should have had the wedding in it, but due to length and time, I split it up. **

**The designs and names for the Arc family do not belong to me, but to LazerWolf1's Jaune Arc's Multiverse and manu-chann on DevianArt. I own nothing! I asked both beforehand, got no reply from LazerWolf1 while manu-chann allowed it. Thanks for that, manu-chann! And if LazerWolf1 doesn't want me to use his names, please tell him to write it to me so that I may change it. **

**A big 'Thank you' to Haseo55 who came up with the idea of a second wedding and how Jaune and Blake meet their families again. Along with giving me a fanfic idea that I may write immediately after this one. **

**Anyway, see you all next time! ****Raizor out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Blake took a sip from her tea to soothe her dry throat while Jaune took over. "After we decided on a second wedding, we started to plan immediately. It took a few months and it slowed down due to us needing to get back to our store/Café and Blake's parents having to go back to Menagerie. But we managed."

"And when did you hold your wedding?" Pyrrha asked giddily. She knew she should not feel that way, considering her own feelings for Jaune, but under the effects of his Semblance, she could only feel excited about hearing about one of the most important days in his life.

"We held it on the 20th of March, not too hot or too cold. And it was beautiful...with one rough spot," Blake said and launched herself into retelling the event.

_**Flashback- Day of the wedding**_

_With a small tug, Blake adjusted the upper part of her wedding gown and looked at herself again inside the body-length mirror. _

_Her dress consisted of a long, black dress that slowly turned deep purple from her hips down to her feet. All over the dress were tiny golden sparkling dots. It looked like the dress was cut out of the night sky with the gold symbolizing the stars shortly before sunrise. It looked perfect in her opinion. _

_Her hair fell down her back with soft curls at the tips. The cat Faunus couldn't remember even one time where it looked as pretty as it did right now. Her cat ears were twitching like crazy on top of her head showing just how nervous she was. _

_It didn't even make sense for her to be nervous. It wasn't as if she and Jaune were getting married for the first time where he could still say no in front of the priest. That wasn't something he would do anyway. But it still felt different to be 'married' in front of their families with priest and cake and absolutely everything that was included in a wedding than to be married after a drunken night with no clear memories from it happening. _

_Blake took a deep breath to calm her down and started to put on her forearm-long, completely fingerless gloves with the color of the same deep purple as the hem of her dress. _

_Just as she finished she heard a knock on the door. Without turning around she called "Come in!"_

_The door opened and Juniper and Kali walked into the room. Both women wore long dresses, yellow and purple respectively. Jaune's mother also held a small wooden chest in her hands with the Arc crest on the lid. _

_"You look absolutely stunning, dear," praised Juniper while regarding her daughter-in-law's dress. It looked stunning on her._

_Blake smiled bashfully while playing with her dress a bit. "Thank you, Mrs. Arc."_

_"I told you many times now to call me Juniper or mom," the Arc mother scolded the younger woman without any heat. "We are family and family doesn't use surnames among themselves."_

_Blake had to giggle at the almost pouting tone the voice of her mother-in-law had taken and felt herself relax a bit. "Sorry Juniper."_

_Juniper nodded satisfied and stepped aside allowing Kali to step closer to her daughter and took her face into her hands. _

_"It seems only like yesterday that you started to walk and speak," the older cat Faunus said softly while stroking her cheek lightly. "And now look at you: All grown up with two daughters and marrying your loving husband a second time. I'm so proud of you, my little kitten."_

_Blake leaned more into her mother's hand mumbled "Thanks, Mom."_

_They remained in that position for a short time before Juniper piped up. "I'm sorry to break this heartfelt moment up but we have a wedding to attend and take part in and your makeup isn't even on. So move it, ladies."_

_Both Faunus nodded and Blake sat down in a chair in front of a smaller mirror with Kali moving beside her for better access to the makeup and her daughter's face._

_Juniper copied her fellow mother and placed herself on Blake's other side while placing the wooden chest in front of her. _

_"What is that?" The younger woman asked curiously while glancing at her mother-in-law. _

_"That, Blake, is a tradition in the Arc family. Every time an Arc gets married, it is his duty to gift his or her intended something for their wedding. It can vary from a necklace to earrings or a ring. This is what Jaune made you. And when I say made, I mean it. He took countless lessons by a goldsmith to be able to make it for you," Juniper told her with a proud smile on her face, obviously pleased with what her son had done. _

_Blake's eyes widened. Now it made sense why Jaune kept disappearing from time to time and why he always smelled like fire when he came back. He had been making a surprise for her. She could only smile lovingly while touching the top of the box. _

_"Come, open it. Not even I have seen what exactly he made for you," the Arc mother encouraged the younger Faunus. _

_Blake nodded, lifted the lid and gasped as she saw what was inside._

_There, on a small pillow, rested a diadem. It seemed to be out of silver with tiny streaks of gold mixed in between. Tiny diamonds sparkled in the light of the room all over it and in the middle rested a larger amethyst in which her symbol had been engraved into and then filled out with obsidian._

_Beside it rested a pair of silver earrings with small amethysts, darker in color than the one in the diadem._

_"It's beautiful...," whispered Blake, completely awed and deeply touched by the amount of work Jaune must have put into it. _

_Both older mothers could only nod, just as stunned from the beauty of it. _

_Juniper shook her head abruptly. "As much as I want to gush about how beautiful it is, there is a wedding starting shortly with you as one of the key figures. We have to hurry," she stated, pulling the other woman out of their stupor. _

_"She is right. So sit back, Blake, and let us do the rest," Kali said before grabbing the necessary utensils and starting to give her daughter's looks the last touches. _

—

_Jaune Arc-Belladonna was pacing back and forth in front of the altar, anxiously waiting for his mother and mother-in-law to return, which would mean that Blake was also ready. While doing that he also started to look around. _

_It was truly a beautiful day, the sun shone down in the garden of the Arcs, giving the newly awakened flowers an intense color._

_A short distance away stood a big white tent where the wedding cake throned on a long table with multiple chairs at it. It was where they would eat and later on dance. _

_The wedding ceremony itself would be held in the open. A few chairs stood in front of the altar, just enough for the Arcs, the Belladonnas and the children, minus Saphron and Terra. Those two would be the for him and Blake and as such stand up there with them. _

_Jaune turned his gaze to his family...well, families. _

_All of them had dressed up nicely. The women wore dresses, but only three of them had long dresses. Those were Violet, Bleue, and Rogue. The eldest Arc child had one in a tone of red wine, while the glasses-wearing one had it in light blue. Violet's dress was purple, a bit lighter than Blake's, but still relatively dark. They were making last-minute adjustments at the flowers around the altar and made sure that the carpet between the row of chairs was straight. _

_Verte's dress went down to her knees and was her signature green color while Saphron's was a tiny bit longer and orange and she had an orange flower on one side of her head. Terra had donned a blue dress of the same length as her wife's with a flower identical to Saphron's in her own color decorating her head. The two wedded women were currently teasing the younger Arc about the male teammate she had a crush on and Verte seemed to want nothing more than to either disappear in the ground or beat the crap out of the women. Neither was currently possible, so she had to endure it with a high-red head. _

_Noire and Blanche wore dresses from the same cut and the same two colors (black and white), but whereas Noire's dress was white above the hips and black downwards while Blanche had the colors reversed. They were currently arguing because Blanche had Noire forbidden to wear her signature headphones for the wedding. _

_Ghira was waiting in front of the backdoor for his daughter to come out. He had a suit on with black trousers, a jacket and a white button-up shirt with a purple fly. Even from that distance, Jaune could see how impatient the panther Faunus was getting. _

_With him were Kuroka, Amarilla, and Adrian who were playing tag. His two girls wore pink summer dresses, something they had insisted on despite hating pink, and floral wreaths on their heads. They were going to be their flower girls. _

_Adrian had black pants with a white short-sleeved button-up shirt and a vest above it. He would be the ring bearer for the ceremony, something he was really excited about, judging how happy he had been when he first heard it. _

_"Hello, son," said a voice from his left. Jaune turned to it and saw his father Nicholas walking up to him. The elder Arc wore a suit, much like Ghira, only in yellow with a blue fly. _

_"Hey dad, do you need something?" Jaune asked a bit more harshly. Not that Nicholas could blame him, he had been the same at his own wedding. _

_The elder Arc shook his head. "No, just admiring the man my son has become," he commented and it was true. _

_Jaune had done some serious maturing after leaving for Beacon. Back then, he was an awkward guy with horrible flirting and absolutely no social skills. Now he was a father of two girls and was ready to marry the love of his life again in his completely white suit with golden trim along the seams and his symbol on his back. His hair was tamed and laid neatly on his head without being snobbish. _

_Jaune chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess I did have to grow up after some time, especially with me now being a parent for Roka and Amy," he admitted while scratching the back of his head. _

_Nicholas nodded. "Yes, to be honest, I didn't think I would see the day where you would look like this anywhere in the near future. Some day for sure, but not while you were so young. Regardless, I'm very proud of the man you have become, Jaune."_

_The Arc-Belladonna looked gratefully at his father and wanted to say something before he was interrupted by his mother who was rushing towards them._

_"Everybody on their position, Blake is ready!" She called to them and everybody hastened to their places. _

_Jaune stood on the left side of the altar, his back to the house and eyes closed as to not see Blake before she was walking down the aisle. His groomswoman Terra was making sure he kept them closed the entire time. _

_Then he could hear the music starting, something that Noire came up with and was in charge of. He heard Terra whispering in his ear "You can open your eyes now."_

_With a blink, he opened them and looked towards the aisle. What he saw, took away his breath. Blake looked perfect in her black-purple dress that made soft waves with every step she took. In her hands was a bouquet of white and yellow flowers that meshed well with her attire. Her eyes were pulled in the foreground with the help of a bit makeup as they were shining in happiness and love. The diadem and the earrings he had made over the months, with lots of help of the goldsmith back home, gave the whole look the finishing touch as the most beautiful woman Jaune ever had the pleasure to see. _

_She had her arm linked with her fathers who was leading her towards the altar, a proud and happy smile on his lips as he took in the happiness of his daughter and her husband. _

_Kuroka and Amarilla were skipping in front of them, spreading flower petals along the path. They too had beaming smiles on their faces. They may have not understood the reason for this occasion, but they were happy to be part of it, especially when their parents looked so happy. _

_By now, the father-daughter duo had reached the altar. Ghira let go of Blake's arm, gave her one last hug and walked to his seat beside the Arc father, Kuroka and Amy following him with their job done. _

_Meanwhile, Blake had taken her position across from Jaune who was still stunned from her appearance. She giggled quietly. "You can stop staring at me, you know?"_

_Jaune blinked slowly and tilted his head. "And if I don't want to stop gazing at the beauty and perfection in front of me?" He questioned dazedly. _

_Blake's cheeks reddened. Leave it to her husband to make her blush while being stunned. _

_Then the priest cleared his throat, shaking both of them out of their thoughts. He began to speak. "Dear assembled families, we have gathered here today to witness a second union between two people in love. Those are Jaune Arc-Belladonna, formerly Arc, and Blake Arc-Belladonna, formerly Belladonna. Their way hadn't been easy at the beginning with many challenges they had to face together and persevered through it. Today, they want to swear themselves to each other again under the authority bestowed to me by the Gods of Light and Darkness. I ask now for the ring bearer to come forward."_

_Not one second later, Adrian was hastening down the aisle with a pillow in his hands which was where the two wedding rings were resting. He held it out for Jaune and Blake to take one each, before running to his grandmother and plopping down on her lap. _

_"Now that you have them, I ask Jaune Arc-Belladonna to speak his vow to his bride," the priest requested. Jaune nodded and looked into the eyes of the cat Faunus. _

_"Blake, when we first meet we were only acquaintances due to us being on sister teams. We never really interacted with each other. Then our expulsion came and suddenly you became a companion to me. You became a constant to me that I would have hated to miss. You trained with me, fought with me, laughed with me and cried with me. You became a light for me even back then and later on, you became the woman I love with all my heart. And as I stand here right now, about to be wedded to you a second time, I'm making you the promise that I stand with you, be loyal to you and love you till death and beyond that. May the God of Light be my witness and lighten us the way to our future," Jaune declared passionately, his eyes alight with emotions focused on his wife. _

_Said woman was almost in tears from the heartfelt vow the only man for had given and her lips were pulled into one of the happiest smiles he had ever seen on her. She held her left hand out to Jaune who immediately slipped the ring on her ring finger. _

_The cat Faunus took a deep calming breath before starting with her vow. "Jaune, when I first saw you, I didn't think very much or very highly of you. Until our expulsion, I didn't even think that we would be more than comrades. But with our expulsion that changed. You showed me what it was like to have a true friend, somebody I could lean on, somebody I could trust regardless of the situation. You became my pillar who supported me during the hard times and the good times. Now I want to be your pillar with our second wedding. As such, I promise you that I will be with you with every step you take, every decision you make and every fall you take till death departs us from this world. May the God of Darkness be my witness and make the darkness around us disappear."_

_At the end of her vow, Jaune's eyes had become suspiciously shiny but his megawatt smile pushed everything aside. He lifted his left hand and Blake slid the other ring on it. His smile just seemed to get brighter. _

_The priest spoke up again. "You have given each other your vows and your promises. So I ask you one more time: Do you want the other as your partner for life, in good and in bad times 'til death departs you? If so, then answer with 'Yes, I will'."_

_In unison they spoke, holding hands and looking deep into the eyes of the other. "Yes, I will."_

_"Then, with the power given to me from the Gods of Light and Darkness, I hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest declared happily. _

_Jaune's smile brightened again as he pulled Blake closer into a hug which she gladly reciprocated. Jaune leaned down to her while Blake angled her head upwards as both of them closed their eyes and moved their lips closer to each other. They almost touching, only a few more millimeters until-_

_"HOLD IT!"_

_Their eyes opened instantly as the heads of everybody present snapped towards the voice behind them. _

_There stood a man with a stature similar to Jaune, but a bit smaller. He, too, had blonde hair, lighter than Jaune's, blue eyes and a light beard. His clothes consisted of an open short-sleeved button-up showing off his abs, and wide blue jeans. Behind waved a monkey tail anxiously behind him and a bo staff was strapped to his back. _

_"Sun?!" Blake exclaimed baffled as she stared at the figure of her friend._

_"Hiya, Blake! How's it going?" The monkey Faunus greeted her jovially with a wave and a grin. _

_"What are you doing here? And how did you find me?"_ _The Arc-Belladonna mother asked, still reeling a bit from the sudden reunion. _

_"I followed your parents of course! I knew you would contact them sooner or later and as such I followed them to find you," he explained proudly with a puffed out chest, completely obvious to the slight darkening of Blake's eyes and the frown on Ghira's face. _

_The cat Faunus loosened her arms around her husband and turned to face Sun fully. "You stalked my family?! What the hell is wrong with you, you could have simply asked them! And you didn't answer my first question!" She snapped irritated. _

_"Sure, could have done that but where would be the fun in that?" He replied happily, apparently unaware that he made his situation worse and worse. "And to finally answer your other question: I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake in your life."_

_That actually gave Blake a pause as tilted her head curiously to one side. "What do you mean? I haven't done anything that could have been considered a mistake," she said confused. _

_Sun shook his head. "Yes, you did. You were about to tie yourself down and limit yourself."_

_Blake's face started to darken again. "What?" She bit out. _

_"Yeah, I mean, do you really want to leave the White Fang alone? You always wanted to pull it back into the light and you can't do that at home or at work. You would have to travel for that and you need help from someone like me, like four years ago. Come on, it'll be fun and maybe we could also go out sometime too? I mean, I'm better suited for you than a human," the monkey Faunes declared, ignorant of the absolutely murderous look Blake's eyes held now and the tight clenching of her hands. _

_"So, let met this straight," she uttered slowly and loud enough to be heard by everybody. "You come here, admit that you stalked my parents for almost four years just to find me, basically suggest that I leave everything behind for something you don't even know if I still want it, and most of all still think yourself better than my husband of four years?!"_

_Sun nodded affirmatively before his eyes widened. "Wait, did you say husband for fou-"_

_He didn't get any further before a fist, courtesy of an enraged wife, crashed into his cheek and threw him backwards at high speeds. _

_Blake dashed after him, boosting her speed slightly through the repeated use of her Semblance and struck him again across the cheek. The thing about those punches was that they were filled to the brim with Aura, which Blake released explosively outwards the moment her fist made contact with her target. Doing so increased the strength of her punches tremendously and she was able to throw even a Huntsman through the air like nothing. After all, one punch like that was like a punch from Yang with her Semblance fully charged._

_She didn't let up and punched him a few more times throwing him through the whole garden before she decided to end it not far from the altar. _

_She appeared behind Sun's flying body again, grabbed his head and smashed it with all her strength into the ground. A small crater appeared around it as his Aura broke under the strain, leaving him completely vulnerable and exhausted. _

_He lifted his head weakly and saw Blake stalking back to the altar towards Jaune, whom she pulled down by the collar as soon as he was in range and started a deep, passionate and very loving kiss. Jaune, albeit surprised, kissed her back immediately with the same amount of emotion. _

_Their families, despite being a bit shocked by the quick beatdown, started clapping and cheering with Kuroka and Amy being the loudest. _

_When the newlyweds separated, Blake turned to Sun's beaten form again who now looked dejected. "Jaune and I have been married for four years and we have two beautiful daughters. I would never trade the life I have now for anything in this world. Especially not for something that I now know is almost impossible for two lone people to achieve or for somebody who has started to take up the same attitude as the one I wanted to get rid of. Now please leave, Sun," she requested firmly. _

_With great effort, he forced himself to stand up and trudged down the hill, his shoulders slumped and his head down. _

_After he was out of sight, she turned to their families and asked "Now who wants some cake?"_

_All of them cheered and they departed to the tent, their minds already on the rest of their activities they had planned for the twice wedded couple. _

_**Flashback End**_

"So yeah, that was our second wedding, one of the happiest events of my- our whole lives," Blake corrected herself with a loving to Jaune who smiled at her before both of them looked at their listeners.

Ruby and Nora had both stars in their eyes at the description of the wedding before starting to pout, most likely because they weren't invited.

Ren held a small smile as he was happy for his former classmates. He himself held marriage in very high regard so to hear two people be willing to hold a second wedding made him happy as it showed just how deep their bond went.

Pyrrha's face showed none of these emotions. Her face was almost completely blank bar a small happy glint in her eyes and that worried Jaune. He knew what a totally blank face meant with his Semblance active. The person feeling the effects of it had no happy emotions at the moment and would feel only negative emotions if his Semblance was deactivated. That bothered him and he resolved to speak with her as soon as possible.

Blake looked at the clock and her eyes widened. "An hour is already over?! Sorry, we have to get back to work. Feel free to stay or explore the village some more," she said to them as both Arc-Belladonnas hastened out of the room.

A small silence dominated the room. Ruby broke it and asked, "Who wants to stay here and enjoy some more treats?"

All of them lifted their hands, Nora lifted even two. And without another word, they started to eat any leftover treat and even went to get more till the store was closing.

—

Glynda Goodwitch was a cold personality. She would be the first to admit that fact. Most would assume that it came with the life of a Huntswoman, to be jaded by the horrors the Grimm could do and hundreds of people dying.

They were half right. The reason for Glynda's behavior lied with them, but not only with the horrors as a whole.

When she was younger her family's house, which stood somewhere in the nature, had been attacked by Grimm. Her mother, a seasoned Huntswoman, had held them off so that little Glynda and her father could escape at the cost of her own life.

That was the start of her determination to become a Huntswoman, but it also was the start of her becoming cold and isolated.

She started to train, almost every hour of the day if she wasn't sleeping, eating or at school. She started to lose all of her friends, but she didn't care.

When she was 17, she went to Beacon and was put on a team. They were close to each other and she even started to warm up to others again.

Unfortunately in her 3rd year, it went downhill again. Her teammates had been ambushed on a mission by a large horde of Grimm and she was the only one that survived that day.

Because she was the top student in her class and her impressive combat power, she was allowed to stay in a one-woman-team, her emotional walls were up again and she became cold.

That her dad died in a Grimm attack a few years later, which was caused by a confrontation between Faunus and humans didn't help her either.

At the age of 27, she became a teacher at Beacon to prepare the younger generations. During that, Ozpin came up to her and introduced her into his inner circle with all the truths about the Brother Gods, Salem, and the Grimm.

From that day on, she became stricter with her students and pushed them even harder to become strong enough to help in the war against the Grimm and Salem. Only the strongest made it through her classes, the others were sent home.

It was for that reason she went over Ozpin's head and expelled Jaune Arc. The boy wasn't strong and even if he held the potential the headmaster saw in him, he wasn't strong enough to help or even survive back then.

Blake Belladonna, on the other hand, would have been strong enough and could have gotten much stronger. Glynda expelled her for different reasons because it wouldn't do for a light for humanity to be a former criminal. That and she wanted some revenge for the death of her father who was killed because of the first signs of the coming violence from Faunus. Call her petty if you want to, but she felt she deserved that much.

And now, years later, it turned out that Jaune Arc possessed a Semblance that could be used to secure all of Remnant and stop all negative emotions, thus every conflict. Glynda thought it was stupid.

As such, she stood now in front of the hotel Team NPR, Team RWY and her were sleeping while looking at one contact on her scroll and thinking.

What Mr. Arc-Belladonna had said wasn't completely wrong. But what was more important: one family or whole Remnant?

For her, it wasn't even a question. With a deep breath, she tapped on the number beneath the contact and held to her ear.

"Hello?"

**Goddammit, that took way too long to get out! I apologize for the huge wait but I hope the chapter made up for it. **

**2020 hasn't been treating me very well. I got sick immediately after my vacation and was only sleeping for a week. Then I tried to eat tacos for the first time and I started puking my guts out because of a spice my stomach couldn't take. After I was finally healthy again, school got in my way and I had to focus on that. That, combined with my grandpa needing help to adjust to normal life again took all of my time and is the reason why I couldn't write sooner. **

**I also want to thank you guys and girls. This story has almost reached 1k follows, something I never thought possible when I started. Thank you for the support, you rock!**

**Also big thanks to Panther-Strife for the many story ideas I got from him and to Haseo55 for his help in this story, I would have never thought of a second wedding without him. **

**Also, I hope Glynda's behavior is a bit better explained now for those who didn't like how I painted her last chapter. She seems for me to be a person who always chooses the lesser evil and that is what basically controls her character. **

**Apologies to all Sun fans that I pictured him as the 'evil' one. He will have his redemption in the story, don't worry, so stay tuned. **

**Apropos story: I estimate that this story will end in roughly 4-5 chapters. Just to give you a heads up. With the next chapter, I will also put a poll up for you to decide what I should write next. More details coming next chapter.**

**It is also a possibility that I won't update for some time. Important exams are coming up and I have to learn much for them. So don't be surprised if no new chapter comes out in the next months.**

**Anyway, see you all next time! ****Raizor out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Jaune sighed as he looked out of the window into the morning sun with a cup of coffee in his hand and a bad feeling in his gut. It had been a few days since he told his friends about his Semblance and things had finally started to calm down. Well, mostly in any case.

Yang and Weiss still avoided the Arc-Belladonna family. Weiss, because the verbal beatdown from Ruby had really rattled her as she wasn't used to the harsh behavior her normally sweet team leader had shown. As such, she was very intimidated and didn't dare to come close to the Arcs again, lest she received another scolding.

Yang on the other hand was still hung up about Blake being married to Jaune and having a family with him. She refused to acknowledge the reality and started to believe that this was all one big nightmare from which she would awaken soon enough to find out that it was only a dream. To stop herself from hurting more, she stayed as far away as possible.

There was also the problem with Pyrrha. Although she was by now many days in their presence and had the chance to adapt, she, similar to Yang, was not happy about their marriage. She was by no means spiteful or in denial like the brawler, but more of a quiet sadness with a desperate longing for the Arc-Belladonna father.

The fact that she was exposed to his Semblance in such close quarters didn't help either. Contrary to what most would believe, Jaune's Semblance had his weaknesses. One of them was that there had to be either physical contact between him and the targeted person or he needed to spend a bigger amount of Aura to affect the person over a distance. Fortunately, due to him being an Arc, that problem was largely solved.

The other one was far more difficult and had to do with the ability of humans and Faunus alike to adapt. These adaptations were aided by their Aura, no matter if locked or unlocked. A small part of Aura was always coursing through their bodies as it was the pure energy of the soul, the one thing that gave them their personality. It was not enough to defend from physical attacks, but enough for them to adapt easier and faster. And a full-fledged Huntress like Pyrrha with her Aura unlocked would adapt even faster, meaning that his Semblance wasn't affecting her as much as before.

The knight knew he would have to talk with her because even if he wasn't her leader anymore, she was still his friend, one that he wanted to help to get over him. He had resolved that he would speak with her today to clear it up between them.

But that wasn't even his greatest worry right now. Pyrrha was a very understanding and forgiving person and talking it out with her would be a bit awkward but he was confident that they would be able to fix this.

No, his greatest worry was Glynda Goodwitch. She was hiding something from them and if the looks she shot him sometimes were anything to go by, it wasn't good for him or his family. He didn't know what she had planned, but he kept his guard up and had started to carry Crocea Mors with him wherever he went. He would not be caught unaware at any point. He also made sure that Blake was aware of his suspicions and, despite her pregnancy, that she would carry Gambol Shroud with her. While she may not be in top condition to fight, she would be able to hold off an enemy long enough for Jaune to come and back her up.

Shaking himself from his train of thoughts, the Arc-Belladonna father downed the last of his coffee and went back to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. To his surprise, he saw Blake already standing at the stove cooking eggs and bacon.

"Well, that is unusual. Normally you would still be in bed sleeping," Jaune commented as he walked closer to his wife and embraced her from behind with his head resting on top of hers, his chin between her cat ears.

Blake, feeling her husband encircling her with his arms, leaned back into his chest and sighed happily. "Well, I thought I could cook breakfast for once instead of you doing it all."

They stood like that for a while, with the pans pulled from the stove in order to burn nothing, before Blake began to speak again. "Are you still worried about Goodwitch?" She asked softly.

She felt him nod on her head. "I just can't shake off the feeling that she did something that will make things difficult for our family. The worst thing is that I don't have a clue what it could be," he murmured into her right cat ear with a sigh.

Blake hummed in understanding before turning around in his arms and looking up into the eyes of the most important man in her life. "Just don't forget that I'm with you the whole time. We had a lot of difficult situations over the years and we overcame every single one of them together. It will be no different this time, okay?"

Jaune stared at her before closing his eyes and chuckling. "Just what did I do right to deserve someone like you?" He asked aloud as a smile appeared on his lips and his eyes opened again, showing the love held for her.

Blake also chuckled. "I should be asking that question, not you," she admonished him with a soft slap to his chest before laying her head back down on his chest.

For a while, they simply stood there, basking in the presence of their significant other and enjoying the quiet together. Finally, Jaune moved his hand by guiding it beneath Blake's chin, tilting her head upwards and giving her a soft, loving kiss which she immediately reciprocated.

When they finally ended it, they pressed their foreheads against each other and closed their eyes. "I love you, Blake Belladonna," Jaune said, using her maiden name.

"And I you, Jaune Arc," the cat Faunus replied in kind.

Just as they wanted to submerge again in the presence of the other, they heard barefooted feets running down the stairs towards them and in the next moment Amarilla and Kuroka, still clad in their pajamas, appeared in the door. "Good morning, Mommy, Daddy!" They chorused happily.

As Blake moved towards her little kittens to hug them, Jaune simply looked at them. Looked at his own family. A family he knew he would do anything to protect. Now and forever.

—

It was now midday and Ruby along with Team NPR had come again to the library/café of Jaune and Blake to spend the break with the married couple. Goodwitch, Yang, and Weiss weren't with them again but by now, they were used to it.

Currently, Blake was telling them about the first time Amy and Roka had talked and walked, along with showing them various pictures of them when they were smaller.

Jaune noticed that during the whole talk, Pyrrha seemed to become more and more downcast, signaling that his Semblance had almost lost all effect on her and that she was currently suffering. It was that moment in which Jaune spoke up. "Pyrrha, do you think we could talk for a moment in the back?"

The redhead looked startled to be spoken directly to, but nodded anyway and stood up with Jaune following suit before walking away with her but not before throwing a look behind him.

Ruby was looking confused between him and Pyrrha before shrugging and going back to squealing about the cuteness of the twins when they were younger and wanted to be picked up, together with Nora who never stopped doing that.

Blake had an understanding look in her eyes and nodded to him in encouragement at what he was about to do. She, too, had seen how Pyrrha was becoming sadder by the day and although she felt protective of what was hers, Jaune in this case, she also understood that Jaune would never leave for somebody else, and as such she let it go.

Ren's face simply looked grateful. He had seen what Pyrrha was like when they were away from Jaune and Blake and it hurt him deeply to see his sister in all but blood in such agony. So he was glad that Jaune would finally talk to her about it and hopefully, things would get better from then on.

Pyrrha followed Jaune into the back of the café section to a smaller table with only two chairs. He signaled her to sit down on one while he took the other one for himself.

"Do you know why I want to talk with you?" Jaune asked bluntly, not seeing any sense of making small talk anymore before coming to the reason for this conversation.

The spartan was startled at the direct question but shook her head, albeit hesitantly. Jaune snorted. "Pyrrha, you weren't a good liar back then and you aren't one now so please tell me what is wrong."

Pyrrha fidgeted uncomfortably on her chair and turned her head away while Jaune sat there and waited for her to speak. He knew she would, it was simply her nature. If you directly addressed the issue, she would carve in sooner or later.

"Why?" Came it finally from her, her voice hurt and meek.

"Why what?" The Arc asked while also sliding a bit closer to her, just in case. He knew this would be painful for her, but she needed to let it out.

She looked at him again and he saw that tears had begun to flow out of eyes and down her face, ruining the light makeup she still put on.

"Why did have to be like this? Why did you have to be expelled? Why did you have to be married to somebody else?" She whimpered as she really started to cry. Jaune immediately pulled her into a hug, resting her face into the crook of his neck while also rubbing her back. The spartan slowly put her arms around his shoulders before tightening her grip and letting all pent up emotions out.

He let cry into his shoulder until her sobs subsided into small whimpers with an occasional hiccup mixed in. Only then he moved back to look at her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that. I don't know why my transcripts have been discovered. Well, that's a lie as it was because of Blake's past coming to light, but that was something neither she nor anybody else could have controlled. And my marriage with Blake was an accident at the beginning out of which we made the best. It is something we didn't have control over either. All of it was a series of circumstances that led to this day. But even if I'm sorry about what happened, I'm thankful that it did happen and I don't regret it a single bit. I only regret that you suffer now due to you loving me," he said with sad eyes while rubbing her shoulder comfortingly while handing her a tissue.

Pyrrha sniffed as she accepted the tissue snd cleaned her face a bit up. Then she looked up again, a small hope in her bloodshot eyes. "You- You do know that you are allowed to take more than one wife, right?"

It was true. After the last war, the number of males, human and Faunus alike, had been greatly reduced and while there was by no means a lack of males, the females still outnumbered them 1 to 3. As such, it was allowed per law that a man marries two women without any repercussions. It wasn't rare, but it wasn't seen often either and most of the public looked down on it.

To her disappointment, Jaune shook his head and gave a small smile. "I do know that, but I can't use it for two reasons. One is because of the vow I have given to Blake. Remember that they are basically promises and a broken promise kills an Arc. So even if Blake would be fine with it, I couldn't do it because I would be considered unfaithful. And second, it would make Blake sad and if there is one thing I hate, it is making her upset. So I'm sorry but you and I together won't be possible."

The leader bowed her head to hide the new wave of tears as even that last spark of hope was extinguished. "You know, I always hoped that we would be able to date, to marry, and to love each other. Even after you were expelled, I held onto that hope to find you and be happy with you," she said while rubbing away the new tears.

Jaune grasped her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "And maybe if the circumstances it would have come like that. It is even possible that I would have never been expelled and would have graduated with you, Nora and Ren from Beacon. But we can't change what happened in the past. We can only accept it and move past it. And that is I want you to do, Pyrrha," he told her. "Move past your feelings for me. I'm not telling you to do it now or forget them, I know that it is impossible. But you have to stop living in the past and look towards the future."

Pyrrha sniffled again as she looked desperate at the knight. "But how?! I don't know how!"

"Then let Ren and Nora help you. Hell, Blake said herself that if you need somebody outside of your team to talk to that she would listen to you. You are not alone in this, ok? We will help you get past this, I promise," he said and Pyrrha believed him. Not just because he made it a promise, but because that was simply who Jaune was at the core: Somebody always willing to help.

Jaune squeezed her shoulder one last time before standing up. "Do you need some time alone?"

The spartan shook her head. Blowing her nose, she stood up and turned to him. "No, I think I'm good to go back. And Jaune," she gave him the first real smile since meeting him again, "thank you."

He smiled back. "Anything for a friend."

Together, they walked back to the group who were still gushing over baby pictures of the twins. Ren and Blake looked when they came, the question clear in their eyes which was answered with a smile and a nod. They looked relieved and smiled back.

And just as ex-partner wanted to sit down with their friends, a loud commotion in front of the Knightshade business drew their attention outside, where people were gesturing and looking up.

Confused, the group looked at each other before getting up and walking out of the shop to see what was going on. And as soon as they were outside and looked up, they saw what caused the tumult.

A big airship was floating above the town, looking very imposing in the light of the midday sun. The group even had a clear sight of the symbol on the side of the ship.

"Atlas? What are they doing here?" Ruby questioned as she scratched her head in a confused manner.

Ren shook his head. "I don't know, but it can't be for a good reason," he said as his eyes narrowed in thought.

Jaune, on the other hand, had a sinking feeling of what this was about. Hastily he scanned the crowd and soon saw Glynda Goodwitch standing there, a satisfied smile on her face as she looked at the Bullhead that had now left the ship and was flying towards the town square.

Cursing beneath his breath, the Arc-Belladonna father turned to his wife who had seen the same thing and nodded to her grimly as she met his eyes.

She nodded back and vanished, only to reappear quickly with their weapons. Catching the thrown Crocea Mors, he secured it on his back so it was invisible if you looked at him frontally and looked towards the square where the Bullhead was now hovering while three people jumped down and landed in front of the crowd.

The first one was a young man with long greenish-black hair and blue eyes. He was a Faunus, with a gray canine tail as his trait. He wore an Atlesian Specialist uniform that consisted of a white double-breasted coat with silver buttons, dark blue accents, collar, shoulder flaps with matching cuffs that had two silver buttons. The coat's tail split, allowing his tail to move freely. He had a dark blue belt with a silver buckle around his waist with a dark blue pouch on the right side. He had a red ascot tied around his neck. Under his coat, he wore a red shirt. He also wore dark blue trousers tucked into his black knee-high boots.

The second person was a dark-skinned young woman with platinum blonde and brown hair shaved on the sides and dark pink eyes. She wore a very short-sleeved Atlesian Specialist uniform that consisted of a sleeveless white double-breasted vest with silver buttons and dark blue accents. It has a white and dark blue-collar, a dark blue short-sleeved t-shirt, a red tie, and white shorts. She wore dark blue chaps that presumably connect to the tops of her shorts. The chaps exposed the inner part of the thighs and the backs of her calves. She also wore blue fingerless gloves and dark gray trainers with black accents and a white stripe accompanied with red socks. She also had white calf pads and dark blue knee pads. There were also dark blue straps fastened around the top of her vest. The blond portions of her hair rested in a pattern that resembled a rabbit's ears.

In the middle of the two stood the most well-known General of whole Remnant, James Ironwood. He wore a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants shared the same color as his overcoat and were tucked into silver boots accented in gray. His hair was solid gray on the sides but otherwise black and he had a beard.

The General surveyed the gathered crowd before speaking loudly. "Which one of you is Jaune Arc-Belladonna?"

Hearing his name, Jaune gave Blake's hand a quick squeeze before stepping forward. "I am Jaune Arc-Belladonna. Can I help you?"

Ironwood's look fixated on him as he and the other two gave him an onceover before speaking again. "Yes, you can."

"Jaune Arc-Belladonna, you are hereby arrested for the endangerment of all kingdoms!"

**Holy F*ck, that took quite some time to write! I'm sooo sorry for the long wait but Corona kicked my motivation into the trash and then the exams came up despite everything going on.**

**But now I have them largely finished, only one remaining on 21st July and then I'm free! I'm so happy!**

**For this chapter, we had Jaune and Pyrrha making up, a small Knightshade moment and foreshadowing for the next chapter. What is the General's plan, I wonder? Ah, who am I kidding! Also, do you want Jaune to be OP or not? I can write it both ways.**

**Btw, the two unnamed characters are Harriet and Marrow, liked those two the most from Season 7.**

**Finally, I have two things to talk about. First is the new cover of this story. It was made by Seshirukun and commissioned by Haseo55. A big Thank You to you two guys! Here's the link to the original on DeviantArt:**

**/seshirukun/art/RWBY-Knightshade-Family-CM-845353560**

**The second thing is future stories. I'll open a poll on my profile if you want a Crossover or not. After the next chapter, there will be a new poll about what it should be (RWBY, My Hero Academia, Naruto, etc.). Please vote on it.**

**Anyway, see you all next time! Raizor out! And stay safe!**


End file.
